Tessa's England
by churchthecat
Summary: Tessa is just a present day fangirl who moves to London because her Aunt remarried. She meets Will and they are quite clearly attracted to each other. Will they get together or not? Sorry that sucks!
1. Chapter 1

**Well here you go. This is my adaption of the Infernal Devices into modern day. I'm not quite sure where it is going but any reviews or constructive criticisms would be nice. This is also my first fanfic so let's just hope they get better.**

**Obviously I don't own the rights to these characters because I am an outright Wessa shipper and not enough of that couple has been involved. Still a brilliant series and it obviously belongs to the wonderful Cassandra Clare. **

* * *

_I knew I should never have trusted Nate. He only ever thinks about himself. That's why we sent him here. Why couldn't I have stayed?_

These thoughts keep rotating around Tessa's head as she stands alone in the airport. Her first time in a foreign country and her stupid selfish brother had forgotten about her. This was going to be the start of an awful year. She got her baggage from the machine and went to stand outside, checking her phone every 5 minutes to see if her asshole of a brother would ever remember what day it even was.

_It's a Saturday I bet he's passed out drunk in some sleazy motel. With some prostitute. Paid for with all the family money he gambled away. _She thought to herself bitterly, not for the first time._ He had ruined their lives._ If this start was anything to go by Nate had not changed since he had arrived in England. He never was a good brother but Tessa was willing to ignore this and relish the sweet moments. When there were any. Tired of waiting on a crappy no show she got in a taxi.

"Where to, sweetheart?" the taxi driver said.

She gave him the vague directions she knew to the Dark Sisters house and they finally left the airport. She sent her brother a quick text knowing that he probably wouldn't get it and if he did he would not care. _Bastard._

After about five minutes Tessa was bored of the bleak damp country side. It all looked the same, nothing like the original towering skyscrapers of her lovely New York. She shoved in her headphones and ducked her head taking out her dog eared copy of A Tale of Two Cities and hiding herself in the life of someone else. An hour later she put down her book, too jetlagged to even enjoy her favourite book. _I miss New York. I miss Aunt Harriet. I wish she never married that bastard Axel Mortmain. Then I would never have had to leave. _She thought to herself one tear rolling down her face. A few minutes later and she winked out of unconsciousness.

"Doll face. We're here." Said a rough voice. Rousing her from her sleep.

After giving the driver her thanks(and her money) she climbed out of the taxi and stared at the single detached brick house in front of her. _Boring_ she thought. These stupid houses had no space in her heart. She felt her heart wrench in a sudden bout of home sickness. _Just gonna have to deal. _She held the necklace at her neck. Drawing courage from it, knowing it was all she had left from her old life. The angel hung limply at her neck, warm from where it nestled as she slept. _Time to go in. At least I look half decent, then they can't moan that I'm not being taken care of. _At that exact moment the taxi driver sped off. Through a goddam puddle. _Crap. _She let out a grunt of surprise and the taxi tooted at her. _Brits. _

"'Sup skidmark?" said a cool voice.

She turned around ready to yell at whichever prat this was. The words flew out her mind as she gazed at this wondrous beautiful face, sat on a motorbike he looked too good for words. A smirk gently tugged at the corner of his perfect lips. She felt herself leaning in to fall further and further into his eyes. Dark as the night sky. His hair hung in perfect tumblr boy style. He was so attractive she couldn't believe it. He belonged on the cover of one of her cheesy books.

"Don't you know its rude to stare?" he said "I know I'm beautiful but I didn't think I was drool worthy."

Tessa closed her mouth her face going bright red. "I-I-I'm s-sorry" she stuttered. He laughed. Her shame was short lived soon she was furious. He had the audacity to laugh at her. The first british boy she had ever met and this was not a good first impression.

"Oh I'm sorry. I was just contemplating how many brain cells you had in that pretty little head of yours." she drawled " Not many by the sounds of things"

"Feisty are you? I just love it when you americans get mad."

"You brits are so infuriating. I don't know why we didn't take over here already. You're not very big."

"Well you, skidmark, you are the tallest girl I have ever seen in my life. Giraffe."

She made a noise of disgust and turned promptly on her heel. _The sisters won't be any trouble after this monster. _"Pig"she muttered.

"What was that?"

"Nothing" she called sweetly giving him a glare over her shoulder.

"Will stop bugging the neighbours." She heard called from over the street.

_Well shit. I guess he's my neighbour then. This is going to a nightmare._

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed my story. Please review if you want to.**


	2. Chapter 2

Tessa took a deep breath and walked through the door.

"Tessie darling! I'm so glad you _finally_ made it!" yelled Mrs Black with excitement.

"You look so grown up!" shouted Mrs Dark at the same time. Smiles lit up both their faces as they looked down on the niece they hadn't seen in years. The two women had both married men who lived abroad but neither had wanted to leave the other, so here they were. Neither had ever had children and both were now too old to become one. It was a shame because they were both so kind and motherly.

"Nate your sister is here!" they called up the stairs simultaneously, laughing together as a result. Hiding a smile Tessa looked up the stairs. On the stairs was a boy she hardly recognised as her brother. He had shaved his beard and cut his hair into something relatively modern. Gone was his long emo hair and tired eyes.

"Nate?" Tessa asked, squinting her eyes "Is that you?" she rubbed her eyes wondering if she was dreaming.

"Tessie. How did you get here?" he asked.

"Well when my perfect brother didn't show up within 2 hours I got a cab." She said sarcastically.

"You mean a taxi?" he asked. At this Tessa's brow furrowed. One year in Britain and he barely understood her American slang? How does this work.

"Of course. A taxi." Her mouth stumbled around the odd word "Where were you anyway?"

"I was with Jessie, we had a study date." Nate ducked his head, a slight blush on his cheeks"

"Who is Jessie and why the hell is she more important than your little sister!" Tessa exclaimed.

"Language!" chided her aunt.

"Umm… well… Jessie… she's… well…."

"Spit it out!" yelled Tessa.

"Jessie's my girlfriend!" Nate shouted. "It was our one year anniversary, I wanted it to be special." He stomped of up the stairs, slamming the door.

Tessa turned around to see her aunts both staring at her with equal amounts of disappointment.

"what?"

"Jessie is very important to your brother and we expected you to have more respect for him than that."

"Ok. I'm sorry." Tessa realised that she was perhaps a little harsh on her brother. Maybe he had actually changed.

"Don't apologise to us apologise to your brother. He's the one you upset. You should go up anyway, you need an early night. School starts tomorrow!"

"Ok" she wished her aunts a goodnight and left to find her brother.

"Nate?" she pushed open the door.

"What do you want brat?" he said, putting his phone down.

"I came to apologise. I'm sorry. If Jessie is that important to you then I'll forgive you" she told him.

"Of course Jessie is important to me. The sex is the best. And that means a lot if you take into mind how attractive I am."

"Wow leaving your sister stranded for sex. You deserve a brother of the year award."

"Shut up virgin. Get out of my room."

"I genuinely thought that you had changed. How wrong was I?"

"I haven't changed, Tessie." Somehow he managed to make her childhood nickname sound like an insult. She spun around and disappeared to her room. Taking refuge in alphabetizing her books and placing them onto her new bookshelf. Sadly it wasn't big enough. She took out her battered old laptop and blogged away. Soon she went to sleep no less angry and no more prepared for starting a new school.


	3. Chapter 3

Tessa got out of bed and readied herself for the horror of today. She stumbled into the bathroom to brush her teeth and shower.

"Morning."

She shrieked and turned around.

"Nate what the hell are you doing in here!" she yelled around her toothbrush.

"I could ask you the same thing!" he said wiping his face of her spit and hiding a smirk.

"I could have walked in on you in the shower!" she shuddered at the thought _Ewww. _"Why didn't you lock the goddam door?!"

"The aunts have their own bathrooms and I forgot you were here!" he defended himself.

"Lazy bastard"

"You're a cheeky little shite. Get out so I can shower."

"But I need a shower!" she said hating that she sounded so whiny.

"Yeah you really do you stink."

"Not as bad as you."

Annoyingly he imitated her. _God we sound just like 5 year olds._

"The faster you get out the sooner you can have a shower."

"Well then please be quick."

"Alright, Alright!" he all but shoves her out the room.

Huffing she closed the door behind her and went to make some coffee. To her dismay all she could find was some out of date instant coffees. _This is crap. My life is so over. _She was allowed to over exaggerate. She was tired, grumpy and a teenager. After eating a banana she went back upstairs to see if Nate was out. He wasn't.

"NATE! GET OUT!" she shouted whilst slamming the door with her fist.

A good five minutes later out he came. Wrapped in a towel and dripping on the floor.

"Well that took you long enough."

"Alright Tessie go and wash you look awful."

"Shut up Nate. If it wasn't for you I would have showered by now."

"Just go. You're wasting my life." He stuck out his tongue.

"I severely hope that there is hot water left or you will not see another day." She threatened.

"I would like to see you try." He warned

"Oh me too." She glared. She slammed the door in his face and finally got her shower, albeit it was cold but at least she was clean. She went back to her room and pulled out her favourite t-shirt, hoodie and jeans. If she was going to be in a stupid school all day she was going to wear whatever the hell she wanted. She made her bed and opened her blinds. After drying her hair she made her bed and shoved some makeup on. Not enough to look like she was trying but enough to not look like hell. She lifted up her bag and shoved in her book and her phone, i.e. her essentials for life. Taking one last look at her new favourite place she shut the door behind her.

"Time to go!" yelled Nate. "Do you want a lift or not?"

"Yes, please." She was glad they seemed on a better note this morning.

"Okay we need to wait for Jessie first. Play nice, K'?"

She ducked her head sheepishly and nodded. He grabbed her and gave her a bear hug.

"I'm sorry for yesterday" surprised Tessa looked at her brother, having not expected an apology.

"Me too."

The door rang and there Jessie was.

"Hi, I'm Tessa"

"Jessie, I'm sure Nate has told you all about me." She gave Tessa a cold calculated look over her sunglasses. "You're wearing _that_ on your first day? Not looking for friends?" Jessie was made up to the nines. Her nails were painted a bright sultry red and her skirt was so tight Tessa could see everything. She had on a crop top which was more crop than top. Far more skin was on show than Tessa would be comfortable showing, especially in this weather. Clearly Tessa was not going to fit in here. She gritted her teeth to hold in a retort Nate would surely hate her for.

"Well, there is such a thing as too many friends. I have enough thanks though for your consideration though." Tessa smiled at Jessie, daring her to say something else rude in front of Nate.

"Alright ladies time to go." Nate headed towards the car and as Tessa followed she felt a sharp tug on her hair.

"Ouch" she turned to glare a Jessie and followed her brother, where she was delegated to the backseat. Jessie got into the car and threw her stuff onto Tessa's lap.

"Oh sorry, didn't notice you there." The smile she gave Tessa was sickly sweet. Pulling Nate close for the most passionate make out scene that Tessa had ever seen. Totally embarrassed she pulled out her phone and opened up twitter. Ignoring the pda in front of her.

Suddenly there was a knock on the window. She looked up and inwardly groaned. It was that twat from yesterday. Nate rolled down the window and fistbumped the idiot.

"Nate, my man." Said the boy, in a much friendlier voice than yesterday. "Jess, you forgot your lunch. _Again._ Even if you don't want it, take it. Poor Charlotte is worried about you."

Jessie made a disgusted face and took the brown bag from him. Satisfied the jerk made to leave when he spotted her hiding in the backseat.

"Skidmark! Is that you?!" he asked. In the front the two lovebirds struggled to hide the laughter, or Nate tried anyway. She slid further in her seat and hid from his view. "Really skidmark? Now that is rude. At least look at me when I talk to you."

"Will leave her alone!" she heard a shout from around the corner. She sunk further in her seat but thankfully Will climbed onto his motorbike and up and dusted.

After that encounter they finally left for school. _Thank god _thought Tessa.


	4. Chapter 4

WILL'S POV

He heard the bleeping of his alarm. _God it's far too early._ Will hadn't woken up this early for months. He really wished summer wasn't over. _Better get up._ He stumbled out of bed and into the bathroom. He turned on the shower and stayed in there far longer than necessary. Using up the hot water to annoy Jessie. After his shower he brushed his teeth. Whilst doing so he noticed that he had the perfect view into skidmark's room. He watched her drying her hair. _God she is hot. _Not that he would tell anyone he thought that. In fact quite the opposite. He did not want any one girl at once. Relationships were not his thing. He just liked sex. But still it was a good view from here. _Shit. _He had less than half an hour. And knowing Jem, his best friend, he would be leaving sooner than that. He rushed back into his room only to realise he had no clean tops. He picked up a shirt and gave it a sniff. Several shirts later one passed the test and after smothering himself in deodorant he went downstairs.

He sat at the table eating some toast when he caught a glimpse of Cecy. All she had on was a sheer shirt and a teeny tiny skirt. From his view he could see her knickers. He was disgusted. Sure, on any other girl he would find this super sexy but on his little sister. Who did she think she was?!

"Cecily Herondale! What the hell are you wearing!?" he shouted. She climbed down the glass stairs and gave him a dirty look.

"Since when did you care?" she asked.

"Since I realised what a wee slut you look like!"

"I think I look nice!" she gave him a twirl.

"You look like one of those stupid bleached blonde automatons you call friends!"

"You only think they're stupid because you've already dated them all!"

"Yes I have" he hid a chuckle.

"If it's okay for them to dress like that, then why can't I!"

"Because I don't want you to look like an easy whore!"

"Don't be mean Will" Charlotte said. "Cecy would you please go and put something more substantial on?"

Charlotte bustled out the room with a basketful of laundry. Cecy made a face at her back and went to get her shoes. Will stopped her at the door.

"Did you seriously think I would let you out dressed like that?!"

"It's not up to you."

"I will drag you back up those stairs before I let you outside like that."

"But Gabe likes it" she whined, her voice grating on his nerves.

"I don't care if bloody Gabriel Lightwood likes how you look no sister of mine will look like that!"

"Fi-ne" she said stomping back of upstairs. Will stood at the bottom waiting for his sister to come back down, he wanted to check if she would actually change.

"Cecy. Hurry up!" he yelled. Down she came. She still looked easy but it was an improvement on earlier. Now she was wearing skin tight shiny looking trousers a stupid thing that was almost a bra but longer. Over this she had a leather jacket. After a moment he gave her a nod of approval. She squealed and ran out the door, off to meet that stupid lightwood.

Charlotte came back in at that moment.

"Is she gone?" she whispered, he nodded. "She's a nightmare!"

"I know."

"Will! Time to leave!" shouted Jem.

"Wait! Take Jessie her lunch! She left it here!"

After grabbing t

Jessie's lunch he escaped the home of his foster parents. He got on his bike and stopped next to Nate's car. Nate hadn't been here long but they got on well enough. Nate rolled down the window and they fist bumped. He passed Jessie her lunch despite her disgust and after chiding her for not eating it he went to leave. Then he noticed her. Skidmark. God she was hotter close-up, and when she wasn't damp. Normally he wouldn't have noticed a girl with mousey brown hair but this one was special. Her grey eyes might be thought of as bland by some but the way they sparkled when she was angry brought out feelings in him he didn't know he had. Her tall willowy figure was so hot that he forgot about those busty girls he usually liked.

"Skidmark? Is that you?!" The two in the front started to laugh, that's when he realised how mean that sounded. He saw her eyes spark with anger as she sunk further into the leather seats. Her face was lit up by her phone and he could see the set of her jaw. Boy was she angry. This was starting to get amusing.

"Really skidmark? Now that is rude. At least look at me when I talk to you."

He was just getting ready to annoy her more when Jem called on him._ What a hero._ He thought sarcastically. _I was just getting started._ He turned and got on his bike giving Skidmark a wink, not that she noticed. She was staring studiously at her phone. Giving him no attention at all whatsoever.

He drove off speeding past the car. Hoping to annoy Tessie and Jessie in one shot.


	5. Chapter 5

**This**** is my newest chapter. I am trying to upload a chapter a day but it is getting harder. Please review and once more I do not own these characters.**

* * *

Tessa was filled with dread as they pulled up to the school. It was an old old old building. It was made of weathered grey bricks and half of the windows were cracking. It looked like an Institute from medieval times. It was a huge towering building. The weather didn't make it look any nicer. It was chucking it down. And it was freezing. What was winter going to be like?! Tessa was starting to miss home. She turned around to see Nate and Jessie almost having sex on the bonnet of the car. Clearly neither of them cared about how cold it was. Disgusted Tessa went into the school alone. After about 5 minutes of searching and no help at all from other students, Tessa found the front office, which wasn't even at the front of the school. _This country is so backwards._

"'Scuse me?" At this the woman in the office looked up.

"What can I help you with?" she asked.

"I-I'm new here." She stuttered. Tessa hated talking to strangers, especially adults.

"Oh, you must be Tessa. Your brother is just a dream. He is so smart and he has done wonders for the sports team!"

"Oh, of course." Tessa loved learning new things about her brother from strangers. Not.

"Well here you go." She dismissed Tessa with a wave of her hand. Tessa looked down at her time table. _I don't know where any of these rooms are!_ She cried inwardly. She vaguely heard the office lady greeting someone but she had no time to think about that. She was worried enough as she was! She felt a hand on her shoulder. Surprised she looked up, straight into pale eyes, almost white. He had pale silver, not grey, hair.

"Hi, you look a little lost. May I be of any help?"

"Oh, please. Is that ok?"

"Sure. My name's Jem."

"I'm Tessa"

"So Tessa. What do you have first?"

"Ummm…. Double biology with Mr Quincy."

"Me too, I'll take you there if you want?"

"Please."

They walked to biology together talking about where in America she came from. Jem told her that he has always wanted to go to New York. He wanted to visit the sights and go to see special musical performances. Jem told her that he really liked to play music; in fact he was taking it as a higher. By this point they had reached the classroom.

"Don't be nervous, Tessa. There's nothing to be afraid of."

Encouraged by his words Tessa stepped through the door.

"Mr Carstairs, Miss…. Gray. Nice of you to finally grace us with your present."

"Sorry sir." Jem ducked his head. Embarrassed Tessa's face went bright red.

"Get to your seats before I decide you need punishment. Tessa go sit with Sophie over there."

Tessa took her seat next to the dainty girl. Mr Quincy started his lecture, something about photosynthesis and chlorophyll. Tessa wasn't really paying any attention. Soon, but not soon enough, the bell rang. Looking at her timetable Tessa realised that she had English with… Mr Bane.

Eventually Tessa found her classroom. Neither Jem nor Sophie was in this class.

"You must be Tessa…? Am I right?"

"Yes, sir."

"Please don't call me sir, it makes me feel old."

Tessa took a look at her new teacher. He was in fact very young, he had a crisp white shirt and pinstriped trousers on. He was adorned in rings, bracelets, piercings and a watch. His shirt had jewel buttons. This was an eclectic mix of colours and styles but somehow he managed to pull it off. He had odd eyes, almost like a cat. He was actually a very handsome man. If Tessa's gaydar wasn't so good she would probably fancy the pants of him.

"If you would please take a seat over there."

Tessa went to sit at the table he had pointed to. The tables in this classroom were arranged in twos. She hoped that she got someone nice, like Sophie or Jem. That's when _he_ walked through the door. He went to have a conversation with Mr Bane. Bane pointed towards the seat next to Tessa. At this That Boy turned around. A look of horror pasted on his face, everyone noticed. Tessa sunk down into her seat, humiliation was not avoidable in this school apparently. The bot started arguing with Mr Bane under his breath so no one knew what he was saying. He didn't mean to embarrass skidmark, but it was too late. He stalked over and took his seat next to her. Not looking into her eyes. Tessa was mortified. It wasn't enough that she had already gotten into trouble today, but now everyone knew how much this stupid asshole hated her.

"Sup' Skidmark?"

"Bastard" she muttered under her breath. She heard a few laughs from the tables near enough to hear her.

"What was that?"

"No-thing" she said in a singsong voice.

"Right class, can I have your attention please."

Everyone turned to look at their teacher. Not sure whether to expect good or bad news.

"This term we will be reading the Great Gatsby, and yes girls, I know, Leonardo DiCaprio is a hottie but this is the book. Not the film." Groans came from almost everyone in the class. This was on Tessa's booklist anyway so she was pretty excited.

"So Skidmark? You're not a nerd are you? You seem pretty excited."

"William Herondale! Would you stop interrupting my class?!"

Not even the slightest bit embarrassed at being called up in front of the whole class Will winked at Tessa! Winked! Tessa felt a prickle on the back of her neck. She turned around and saw some bleach blonde robot glaring at her. _What even. _Noticing that she had turned around Will also checked behind him. That bitch gave him the nicest fakest smile Tessa had ever seen. She turned around and started to pay attention. It wouldn't be good to fail English because of one idiot and a bleached brain. Two hours later the bell rang and it was finally time for lunch.

* * *

**Thanks again. Please comment/review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this my newest chapter. I think its funny but any feedback would be nice. This chapter is a little more rude but no one is really making fun of anyone, which has been the main part of all the other chapters. There is even more Wessa in this chapter which makes me happy but if you want to see anything else just let me know. Again, I do not own these characters, I am just having fun temporarily controlling them. It's fun. **

* * *

It was lunch on her first day at a new school. Where the hell was she supposed to sit and who the hell with? Tessa didn't know where to go after she left the queue. On her try was a gross selection of slimy pasta, wilting salad and a bruised apple. She lunch hall floor was covered in similar types of food that looked like it had been there forever. The hall smelled of sweaty school kids and damp. She saw Sophie waving to her from another table. Sophie was sitting with a really attractive boy, not Tessa's type but still good looking. Tessa went to sit with them, thankful that she knew someone.

"Hi I'm Gideon."

"Tessa"

"Tessa is my lab partner! She's from America!"

"Oh, what's America like? I've never been."

"Oh it's the best I miss it so much!"

She then noticed that from where she was sitting she had a clear view of Will. Clearly he had already noticed. He was making a smouldering face at her across the tables. The kind of look that would have other girls screaming "take me now" and stripping of all their clothes. Tessa pretended that his look hadn't affected her at all, she used all her effort to keep her face straight and gave him the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Gabriel was right. You guys do have a lot of sexual tension."

"What-I-no-we-I-it's-just… hff"

Tessa went bright red and put all her attention into her food, ignoring Will.

"It's alright. Most girls in this school love him."

"Not me" Sophie said sweetly before giving him a quick peck on the cheek. Gideon smiled down at her and kissed her properly. Moments later they were all over each other. Tessa kept her eyes anywhere but on them. Which led her eyes straight to Will. This time Will was making provocative tongue flicks at Tessa. Embarrassed she went bright red but kept her gaze level with his. Thankful for the amusing distraction. She stuck her tongue out back at him only to realise that the stupid girl next to him, the same bleach blonde from earlier, was, yet again, glaring at her like she was some dog shit she stood on.

"Oh dear… looks like you've caught the attention of the school bitch, Tatiana."

"But why?"

"Well, Will is Tatiana's on/off boyfriend. Just now they're off but give it a week and they will pda all over the school."

"Oh, well that's not good."

"No maybe you should avoid him a bit more."

"Yeah. Hey, do either of you know where the library is?"

"Of course we do. We've been stuck in his hellhole for years."

After listening to their directions Tessa went to find the library. She distracted herself with her favourite section. YA of course. She knew that she should really read higher rated books but she was plenty happy with her lovely teen books. Suddenly she felt a hand on her back. She looked up. Into those same dark eyes. Darker than the night sky. Deeper than the deepest blue sea. Her breath caught in her throat. He was standing so close that if he took one step closer to her they would be having sex. He leaned down as if to kiss her, but instead, he licked her face.

"Ewwwww, your breath smells like tuna! That is gross!" Tessa wiped her face with her sleeve. "What the hell was that for!?"

"I knew it!" He practically danced with victory.

"Knew what!?"

"No-one can resist me!"

"I think you overestimate your charm"

"Nope. There has not been one single girl in this school who hasn't fallen for me."

"You are so big headed!"

"Don't deny it. You love me."

Tessa made a puking face in his direction and stomped past, smacking his shoulder as she went.

Will stared after her. That feisty girl that he couldn't help but love already. He rubbed his arm absentmindedly. He reminded himself of the adorable way her breath hitched when he pulled her close. They way her boobs pressed against his chest as he leaned closer. He looked down at the floor but something else was in his view. _Shit._

* * *

**So thanks for reading I'm not sure how I feel about the ending but it was fun to write in his view again. let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Will was sitting on his bathroom counter, once again, watching Tessa. He knew that he shouldn't but she was so damn hot. He knew that if she found out she would probably get a restraining order but he decided that for just now it was worth it. Once she was out of view he went back to his own room, and lay down on the bed. His mind had gotten a bit carried away earlier which was mildly embarrassing but it wasn't like he should be ashamed. Most of the girls in his year had seen all he had to offer anyway.

Downstairs the doorbell rang, he decided not to get up because he couldn't be bothered plus he was dreaming about Tessa. Not wet dreaming. He wasn't that carried away. Yet. His bedroom door was pushed open and a girl's head popped through. It was Tatiana. _What is she doing here? _He never got the chance to ask because her mouth was covering his. He didn't mind. He may not have any deep feelings for the girl but she was the best fuck around.

Tessa was reading her book in her room when she noticed some movement out the corner of her eye. She moved closer to the window to see if she could get a closer look. On a bed in Will's house were two semi naked people. Mortified Tessa went to leave when she noticed who it was. Will and Tatiana.

Her previous humiliation bubbled into laughter. She got out her phone and opened up her twitter.

"If you are going to have sex in the middle of the day at least close the bloody blinds!"

Laughing almost hysterically now she phoned Will, whose number had been shared on facebook. At this point she could see Will desperately reaching for his phone whilst Tatiana tried to distract him. She could see him telling her to move and when she didn't he tried to push her gently but she ended up falling off the bed and smack onto her face. She was too busy laughing to notice that Will had picked up.

"Hello?"

Tessa laughed even more at this.

"Skidmark is that you?"

Tessa laughed even more until Will finally hung up. Looking around his room he finally realised why she was laughing and got up to close the blind, not before blowing her a kiss though.

A couple of hours later Will was desperately trying to wipe his covers clean. He gave up and turned them inside out, he could wash them later. Maybe he did get carried away with Tatiana, but it wasn't like she didn't want it. He was horny she was a bitch, somehow it worked well. He didn't know how much more she would expect but for just now he was enjoying it. He opened the blinds and blinked when he noticed how messy his room actually was. All his stuff was everywhere; he took his dirty shirt of his lampshade and put in in the washing basket, along with all his other dirty clothes. Again his mind was on Tessa. How attractive her laugh was, how cute her face was when he blew her a kiss. Should he be embarrassed that she saw her almost having sex? Maybe. Should he be embarrassed that she phoned him whilst he was doing it? Actually he was glad. Now he had her number. He was never going to tell her how he felt but he fancied the pants of her.

Tessa was still laughing to herself later that evening. She had her book on her lap but she wasn't paying it much attention.

"What are you laughing at?" asked her Aunt.

"Nothing" Tessa said.

"A Boy." Both her aunts said at once. "Be careful deary."

"Yes aunts. I will."

She went back upstairs laughing. She didn't fancy Will. At least not in a substantial manner. Sure he was good looking, in fact, he was the hottest boy in the school. Sure his sexy faces affected her as much as any other girl. But she wanted someone smart and sexy. She wanted someone that read as much as she did, not some stupid idiot. With that in her head she went to do her homework.


	8. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is really long... tell me what you think please. I really enjoyed typing it. Again the characters are owned by Cassandra Clare.**

* * *

The next day at school Tessa did all that she could to avoid Will and Tatiana, although she was not even sure if Tatiana knew it was her that had broken up the little rendezvous. She managed to avoid Will until after lunch. Tessa had managed to conveniently forget that she had English, with the little bastard and bastardess. Sighing Tessa slunk down in her seat and got out her copy of _The Hunger Games. _

"Good afternoon, Skidmark!" Will gave her a peck on the cheek. Refusing to even acknowledge this Tessa stared at her book.

"Well then. I thought all women swooned at my tender kiss."

"Maybe you thought wrong."

"Are you a lesbian?" Will asked, much to the hilarity of the class. At this Tessa turned around and glared at him.

"Think you're funny Herondale?"

"Was that a yes?" At this even more laughter erupted through the class although she received the odd sympathetic view.

"No. Not even slightly lesbianist in my sexual tendencies."

"So you're straight?"

"Yes."

"Prove it."

"How do you expect me to do that in the middle of an English class?!"

"Kiss, Kiss, Kiss…." Following his lead the class began to chant along.

"Who the hell am I supposed to kiss?! I've been at this school for one day!"

"You know me" Will said sweetly.

"Who would ever want to kiss you?"

"Oh, you know, just every girl in the school."

"Remember when I was talking about my sexual tendencies? I meant that they are explicitly anti-will."

"Can't say that anyone has ever refused my lusciousness before."

"Yes, well, I saw that."

At this Will looked slightly embarrassed but not nearly enough to justify the whole Tatiana situation.

"Liked what you saw did you?"

"Nope."

"Not even this?" He said, standing up and stripping off his T-shirt. At this a few girls in the class nearly died. Tatiana, though, looked furious. _Oh dear. _ Tessa stood up.

"Not even a little."

"Really?" he said, raising one eyebrow.

"Honest." He didn't believe her, she could tell by his face, in fact she barely even believed what she was saying. She held her ground though and levelled her gaze with his. Refusing to let her eyes travel south of his eyes.

"Still don't believe you!" he practically sang. Tessa looked around nervously, surely Mr Bane would be in soon. Taking advantage of her moment of distraction Will leaned down and kissed her full on the lips. They stayed locked like this for a moment. The kiss was getting more and more passionate with every second. His tongue hesitated on her lips, asking for permission. She answered his question with her own tongue, melding them together as one. By this point they were breathing hard, his hands running through her hair, down her back resting on her hips. Tessa suddenly remembered where they were. She disentangled herself only to notice Mr Bane standing at the front of the class, giving them a look of disappointment.

"Detention, both of you!" He barked turning around to hide the smile playing at his lips. They both sat down in a strop. Will annoyed at having been interrupted and Tessa annoyed at having given in to Will's desire. Little did they know that Mr Bane had been outside the whole time waiting for the tension between the two to explode. Wessa was Mr Bane's favourite student ship.

A couple of hours later both Tessa and Will were in the drama department, being the only two with detention they had been trusted to paint the set unsupervised. Tessa said to work with a grimace on her face. She sucked at art.

"Why so glum chum?" Will asked.

"Because I'm bloody stuck with you here for an hour."

"Oh come on. There are a line of ladies who would pay to have an hour alone with me."

"Sorry for not being one of the masses."

"That's quite alright. An hour with me is all you need to fall deeply and madly in love with me. Even ask Tatiana, Katy, Melissa or just, you know, anyone."

"That's alright, Tatiana hates me anyway."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing, just the pure honest truth."

"You need to chill. Damn americans, you all take things so seriously."

"What you mean she doesn't hate me?"

"Oh, that, I don't know." He shrugged.

"I thought you were out?"

"Well we don't talk much, if you get my drift."

Tessa shuddered, though she may have witnessed this, it was still a disturbing thought.

"Aww, jealous already. We haven't even been out once!" he said cheekily.

"Don't be such a smart ass. I was just thinking about how disgusting kissing you is."

"Don't pretend you didn't love it."

"Oh I'm not pretending."

"Are you sure?" he replied. "I'll give you another tester if you want?"

"Can we please just shut up and get on with this."

At this Will finally shut up. Half an hour later a teacher came in to tell them they had done all their time and if they could only just tidy up they could leave when they were ready. They took their paint rollers and went over to the double sinks. Tessa was minding her own business when suddenly she was sprayed with bright green watery paint.

"Why did you do that?!" she shrieked.

"It was an accident. I swear by the angel!"

"Accident my ass." Not so nicely she sprayed him back, covering him in a mixture of pink and purple paint.

"Oh. It is on!"

Soon they were having an all-out paint/water fight. It was actually way more fun than Tessa expected. Soon their clothes were clinging to their skin.

"Ouch my eye!" yelled Will. "I can't see a thing!"

"Oh my god! Let me see!" Will came up very close to her, Tessa stood on her toes but she was still too small.

"And you call me a giraffe." She muttered.

"Owwww. It hurts."

"Fine sit down so I can see it."

Will sat down so Tessa could fix his eye. Out of his good eye all he could see was her chest. Bobbing up and down as she moved to see what was in his eye. Her wet t-shirt was clinging to her bra and Will was not disappointed. Ignoring the pain in his eye he pulled Tessa down onto his lap. Overcome with the thought of her. He tilted her chin up so he could look into her eyes.

"What are you- oh."

Tessa let out a small noise of surprise as his lips brushed hers for the second time that day. Their bodies were pressed together, an infinitesimally small amount of space was left between them, which was slowly getting smaller and smaller as with each kiss they pushed themselves closer together, as if they were two parts of a jigsaw. Tessa heard the door to the auditorium open.

"Hello?" A familiar voice echoed through the hall.

"Will, are you here… oh" Jem caught himself in his tracks as he noticed the couple balanced on the stool. "Awkward…"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry. I don't even. Why were we.. ?" Tessa sprang away from Will as if he was on fire. She went to collect her stuff as calmly as possible. "Umm... I better. Umm... I'm gonna go now." Tessa left as quickly as possible. Touching her swollen lips wondering if that was a dream, and if so, a good or bad one?

"Anything you would like to tell me?" Jem asked will. "I thought… you and Tatiana?"

"Well Tatiana is nice but I can't help it. I do what I do."

"Okay well don't hurt Tessa please. She is actually a nice person. Unlike most of the girls I usually find you kissing."

"I won't, I promise." This was not the first time that Will had heard this speech from Jem. Jem was the nicest guy Will knew.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**So this is it. I know the start is a bit boring but the end is better so just persevere, pleeease review. I'm really enjoying myself but let me know what you think. Lovely Cassandra owns these characters not stinky wee me. So please review and I shall love you all forever.**

* * *

Tessa didn't know what she had been thinking the day before. How could she even dare kiss Will, especially the way that she had. Tessa wasn't usually like this. Back in America she dodged all the boys in here school. In fact she had only been on a maximum of 5 dates, she was sure most other 16 year olds had done much more than she had but she never really minded before.

It was time for school and she was dreading it. She used to love school. The smell of all the old textbooks ,the messages from pupils long since graduated. She loved the way that all the pupils bent their heads to write and the unanimous groans when they got bad news. This school was not like that. It was a battle of the sexes. Girls all scantily clad trying to get the most attention from the opposite sex. Just the other day Tessa had seen a 14 year old dressed in what was most likely a Halloween costume for a 5 year old. It was embarrassing. There were very few nerds like her, with their heads stuck in books. Here fangirls were like an endangered species back at home she couldn't go two blocks without meeting someone with the same book in their hands.

Tessa had Biology first and went to take the seat next to Sophie. The classroom stank of old experiments and disinfectant. Mr Quincy was off today so the class had been left to revise on their own.

"You seem very happy today" Tessa observed.

"Oh you could say that." Sophie winked at Tessa, slyly gesturing towards Gideon.

"You did not!?"

"Mmmhmmm." The two may not have known each other very long but they felt a similar connection, as if they were made to be friends.

"How was it?" Tessa asked with a grin.

"A lady does not kiss and tell." Sophie said.

Jem came over to sit with the two of them.

"How are you?" he asked Tessa, touching her arm.

"Fine thanks why?"

"Oh, just, you know, yesterday." Tessa blushed when she realised that he was referring to the incident with Will.

"Oh my god I know. I did not mean for that to happen."

"What? What?" Sophie asked frantic.

"Nothing" Tessa said, not quite willing to share this information.

"Yesterday I walked in on Tessa and Will in a heavy snogging session." Jem blurted. Tessa gave Jem a firm look but he was too busy mooning over Sophie. _Dear god. _Tessa thought, close to a face palm. _He loves her. _Tessa suddenly felt mild sympathy for Jem but it vanished when she saw the look on Sophie's face.

"What?!"

"I was right!"

"Right about what?" this was not the reaction Tessa was expecting.

"Gideon and I were arguing about whether or you and Will would become a couple.

"Well you were wrong."

"No I wasn't you guys were snogging!"

"Doesn't make us a couple!" by now they had the attention of a few more classmates than Tessa wanted. People had out their phones and texts were already flying around the school.

'Will and the American whore already a couple?'

Rumours were already flying around the school and by break Tessa was the talk of the school. She walked through the corridors flanked by Sophie and Jem, trying to protect her from the nosy busybodies. She was standing at her locker alone when she felt a presence behind her. She was all to ready to yell at the little bugger when she realised it was Will.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Will looked drawn out and stressed.

"So you heard about the rumours then?"

"Yeah, do you know who started them?"

"Tatiana, no doubt about it. Did you read it? They made it sound like I raped you." At this Will hid a chuckle.

"Yeah actually but when I asked her she told me it wasn't her and seemed deeply offended that I had even considered it."

"Ha, yeah, sounds about right."

The bell rang and they went their separate ways to classes, Tessa had Physics. She took some vague notes about vectors and then used the rest of her time to think about her blog. She had been planning some reviews for weeks now but hadn't got around to posting them yet. An hour later and it was time for lunch. Tessa had realised that since moving to England her life had gotten so much messier.

"Hey Tessa! Over here!" Sophie waved to her. As Tessa crossed the lunch hall she realised that all eyes were on her. People were staring at her, whispering about her and, of course, Tatiana's friends were glaring at her as if she was devil reincarnate. She ducked her head and tried to avoid everyone.

"Watch it whore!" someone cried.

"Oh sorry, sorry."

"Oh you will be." Muttered the girl. Suddenly Tessa felt ice cold liquid pour over her head. Ice cubes went down her shirt and made her squirm. She looked up and met Tatiana's 's leftover cold slimy pasta, chocolate mousse and orange juice hit Tatiana straight in the chest. Tessa felt only mildly guilty for the wave of pure satisfaction that went through her as she watched Tatiana's reaction. Her eyes were welled with tears, her eyes flashed with anger and surprise.

"How dare you!?" the bitch shrieked. All Tessa did was give a small smile, trying not to laugh at the state of this girl. Her usually caked face was covered in creamy sauce, her boob tube was filled with tagliatelle, her skirt was covered in slimy orange juice and in between her legs sat a pile of smooshed mousse. It finally felt like justice. Tessa walked to her seat, drenched in ice tea but the happiest she had been in weeks. The whole cafeteria was in hysterics,

Shouldered on by this Tessa turned and gave her a dazzling smile.

"God I hate her." Tatiana whined as she turned and fled.

"Love you too doll!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading my pretties. Pleeease review if you've got the time.**


	10. Chapter 10

Tessa sat in her room hanging her head in a mixture of shame and hilarity. Someone had recorded what had happened at lunch and put it on youtube. She kept seeing flashbacks in her head, her tray flying to crash straight onto Tatiana's head. The slow-mo version was even better. The look on Tatiana's face had almost made all the humiliation worth it. Everyone on twitter had started an all out war onto whose fault it was. Tessa's phone was buzzing on the table but due to the fact she was hiding with embarrassment she threw herself onto her bad and screamed into her pillow. Her phone finally went silent, so did she. Again her phone started to buzz, she propped herself onto one elbow and stared with disgust at the phone. Unknown. She hung up. It went again, she ignored it. Again and again and again it rang. She went to stand at the window, throwing the shutter open to get some fresh air. She saw frantic waving at the house across the street, Will. He pointed down. Confused Tessa looked down, only to see her phone buzzing yet again. This time she picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Tessie!"

"It's Tessa."

"Whatever, America."

"Why are you phoning me?"

"I wanted to apologise."

"What for?"

"Pushing you the other day. You clearly don't like me that way and I should learn to accept that not all women think I am the sexiest man alive. Can we be friends?"

"Okay" She hung up on him and closed the blinds. She sat down on her bed defeated. She wasn't sure why she felt like this. She didn't even like Will. He was pushy and sexy and annoying and provocative and hot. She never wanted to admit this to herself but she was super attracted to him, and super flattered that he was attracted to her. Or so she had thought. Apparently she was just a conquest. A prize, a way to prove that he was irresistible.

The next day at school all Tessa did was try to avoid Will. It wasn't hard because she didn't have English. She sat through both her classes avoiding people looks and trying not to think of Will. It wasn't easy but she managed, she focused all her energies in her school work. The only thing that got her through the whole day was that it was almost the weekend. Almost time for her to sit in her room eat food and read for a whole 72 hours. A lovely 72 hours.

She managed to avoid Will all morning and went to eat her lunch at the library so she wouldn't see him. She finished her lunch and hid at the back of the YA section. She had decided she would be last out so that there was barely anyone in the halls when she left. The bell rang and she made her way down the school towards history. She was walking along minding her own business when she saw Jem. He seemed to be passed out on the ground. _Oh my god! What do I do? _She ran over to his body, all her first aid training coming to the front of her mind. She took his pulse. _Thank God._ It was there but it was weak. Over the past couple of days her and Jem had gotten close, she didn't want anything to happen to him. She put him in the recovery position and forced the nearest pupil to go get a teacher. He came to a little and grabbed her hand.

"Will…."he whispered weakly before passing out again. Tessa stayed with him all through the ambulance ride. The paramedics got there quickly and no one had time to get Will so he was to meet them there. Jem never let go of her hand the whole time.

Tessa woke up at 10 when Will showed up.

"Where have you been?" she shout whispered.

"I was scared." At this Tessa looked up at his face. His face was pale and he looked as if he had been crying.

"Is this the first time?"

"No."

"What is wrong?"

"He has cancer."

"Oh my god."

"Don't."

"Don't what?"

"Pretend that you are just sorry for the fact that he might die."

"That's not what I was doing."

"Yes it is."

"No, it's not his death I feel bad for, it's how he will be treated and how he will feel before it happens."

"How do you understand?"

"My mother, she died of cancer."

"Oh. How are you?"

"That's got to be the first anyone has asked me that. It's always 'I'm sorry for your loss.' I miss her every day off my life. It's not a loss it's a massive canyon in my heart that no one else will ever fill." Tessa looked up at Will her eyes full of tears, she was embarrassed for her outburst. This was the first time she had ever told anyone how she truly felt, it was a relief.

"I understand." Will whispered. "I lost my mother too."

A single tear leaked out her eye as she looked up at him.

"It's so hard."

"I know, I know."

"But no one really knows."

By now Tessa was truly crying, great big racking sobs. She missed her family so much. Sometimes she wished her life was the same as it was before. Before her mom died and her dad left. Before she had to live with Aunt Harriet. She felt Will's arms go around her, holding her as she let out all the emotions she had bottled for years. Before she knew it he was crying too. They each cried for their own losses, mourning them together. A few hours later and they were both passed out, their legs entangled, on the single doctors chair.

Soon it was morning and Jem still had not stabilised, both Will and Tessa were still asleep. Jem smiled upon the lovebirds as he fell back asleep. Soon Will woke up. _So this is what it feels like to wake up next to this angel. _He gazed upon her beautiful face, her lips were swollen and her eyes were puffy from crying. Her hair was a tangled mess which emphasized her features. She seemed so young and vulnerable yet there was a certain calm about her that she never seemed to have during the day. He didn't want to wake her. To rob her of her peace. He knew she couldn't stay like that forever but it was nice to see her without the walls she had built between them. He never wanted to hurt her. He hadn't meant it. He knew now that he loved her. She could never know, he would break her heart, he couldn't break another heart, especially not hers. It was better he let her down now than completely crushed her later. Tessa woke up then, yawning in the most adorable way. Her face when she saw Will was hilarious. Her eyes widened and she looked to check that she was dressed.

"That desperate to sleep with me are you?"

"Nope. Just wondering how you managed to stay with a girl for five minutes and not undress her." _Or have her undress herself for your perverted enjoyment._

"Sorry babe, I'm not into necrophilia." At this point the doctor walked in and gave Will an extremely odd look. Tessa felt guilty when she realised the reason they were here, she had forgotten poor Jem!

"How is he?" They both asked at the same time.

"It's bad news I'm afraid."


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, its themortalsaga posting this chapter today because churchthecat is on holiday and she wanted me to update for her. She did still write this chapter, I'm only uploading for her. **

**We're best friends in real life, in case anyone was confused. **

**Anyway, ENJOY! and REVIEW!**

* * *

It was a week later and Jem still had not been released from the hospital. He was now awake and stable but they needed to keep him for observation. Tessa and Will put aside their differences and ignored the awkwardness for Jemmy's sake. Every day they went to visit him straight from school. Tessa would wait and play board games with Jem whilst Will went to get them a Starbucks and food. The hospital food was disgusting and Jem couldn't wait to go home. They never spoke about the illness. It was as if it did not exist. Jem relished these moments because they both made him feel normal. They were the only people who did not constantly ask how he was. If he just ignored their worried glances and silent conversations then he felt almost normal. Tessa, Will and Jem got along well in the hours they spent together. If not for his visitors Jem was not sure how he would take the boredom. He missed Sophie, he missed staring at her beautiful face, marred by that one childhood scar. He missed making her laugh and talking to her, even if they were just friends. Soon it was time for Will and Tessa to leave and, despite how much he liked having them there, he was so worn out he was glad.

It was the next day at school and Tessa was worried. She hadn't heard from either Will or Jem all day. Usually she got several texts and snapchats from them both. Instead of her usual state of happiness mixed with worry Tessa was almost in despair. She didn't pay attention to anything. She bumped into everything and everyone. She went through all her classes in a daze, desperate to find Will at lunch. Not soon enough the bell rang, Tessa raced out of the classroom. She ate her lunch as usual, antsy to leave. She stood up after about 5 minutes and made up some excuse to leave. Sophie and Gideon thought that Tessa and Will were meeting in private. They hadn't had a full conversation with her in days. Tessa raced around the school trying to find Will. She checked the library, the gym, and all of his usual haunts. She went outside as a last resort, standing against the wind was a lone figure. Sillhoetted against the murky grey skies of London.

"Will?" the figured held up a hand in acknowledgment. Tessa barrelled straight into his chest, almost knocking him over. She smacked her fist against his chest and then sagged in his arms.

"Where have you been?" she practically whispered, her voice hoarse with unshed tears. "I thought something bad had happened."

"It has." He whispered, leaning on her body as if it was all the support he had in the world.

"How is he?"

"Not good." Will sounded exhausted. They let go of each other as they headed back into school. Tessa grabbed his hand, not sure if she was supporting him or he was supporting her.

"Is he going to be okay?" Will shook his head and Tessa's heart tightened. She didn't know what to do. How would she deal, all that would be left was a broken Will and a damaged Tessa.

"I just don't know." Tessa's eyes filled with tears. She knew that he hadn't been in her life very long but he meant so much to her. He was the best friend that she had never had. She couldn't imagine how Will was feeling, how it felt to know that your best friend was going to die long before you.

"Is there anything that they can do?"

"No." Will's shoulders sagged as he let out the breath he had been holding, for such a long time this had been a burden he had taken all by himself. For so long he had to take care of Jem when he was ill. Not knowing whether or not he would make it through. Every time Jem got worse it took him much longer to get better. Seeing the distress on Tessa's face he took her into her arms, the passing students gave them odd looks, the two lonely figures in the middle of the hall. The bell rang and they had to head inside to English. Mr Bane, seeing that something was not quite right, left the two alone for the period. Not minding that neither of them completed any work. He could tell they needed the space and time to think. Neither of the two let go of each other the whole time. They were always touching, holding hands, pinkies or entwining legs. He wasn't sure they meant it, but he was sure that Tatiana, his least favourite pupil, was absolutely raging.

By the end of the school day both Tessa and Will were shaking like leaves. They hopped on the back of Will's bike and headed straight to the hospital. Tessa's head was filled with memories. The first time she met Jem, the sweet boy that helped her on her first day, talking to him, laughing with him, watching films together, curled up on the couch wrapped in a blanket, sharing a ben and jerry's. She remembered all the visits over the past week. Similar memories were in Will's head. He remembered the first day they met, when Jem showed up at the home.

WILL'S POV

_Today was the day that the new boy should arrive. That stupid boy from china whose parents were abducted. Charlotte doesn't seem to understand that I don't want knew friends. I am perfectly happy with Percy and Harry. I mean who wouldn't be. Both were brave heroes. Boys that I could aspire to be. This new boy would be a drivelling little shit head. I hate him. I don't want to talk to anyone. Charlotte does't seem to understand. There is nothing to say. Both my parents are dead and I am an orphan. Clearly I have accepted this and Charlotte should shut up. _

"_Will!" Charlotte yelled. "Jem is here!"_

_I sighed. Leaning back against the window seat I returned to my book. I don't want to leave this perfect little world. Who would. I hadn't left the house in months. Charlotte blames stress but really I'm just too lazy._

_Someone knocked on the door. I turned to glare. A young boy walked into the room, his hair was white and his eyes were pale. If I wasn't used to books I would be scared of him. _

"_Hello?" The boy said._

"_What do you want?" I asked brutally. "If you can't see I am trying to read."_

"_I can see that. Is that Harry Potter?" _

_And that. Was the start of a beautiful friendship. Jem just got it. He wasn't part of the fandom but he appreciated it._

Will remembered bittersweet memories from his childhood. The time when Jem bet him he couldn't climb the side of the house. Will made it half way up before falling to break his arm. Jem never left his side until they left the hospital. Will remembered the day that Jem was diagnosed. The two boys sat on the ground hugging, filled with despair. He remembered the blood oath they took, that as long as they were alive they would be best friends. Jem was always there for him but Will had always lacked in the friend department, forgetting that they only had a short amount of time together.

They ran through the hospital and came to a skidding halt when they reached Jem's room. Both stood like idiots, their mouths gaping in a perfect o. Jem was up and alive. The colour in his cheeks reflecting none of the illness he had the past week.

"Jem?" They said at the same time.

"Good news!" Tessa and Will both stood in the same position a look of apprehension and fear on their faces. When he got no answer Jem shook his head and laughed.

"I can come home!"

"What?! How?!"

"Well the doctors said I was fine."

"Really?"

"Yup."

"Always fine or fine for now?"

"Indefinitely fine."

Look of pure delight crossed all of their faces as they went to join the most emotional group hug ever. They had tears rolling down their faces. Relief at having not had to accept the inevitable.

Charlotte took Jem home because he wasn't allowed to do too much and was already quite worn out. Je was never going to tell them but he was only allowed home because he was stable, there was no cure. He was basically being told he would die soon enough but they would rather he was in the comfort of his own home. They couldn't know. The looks on their faces when they saw he was well were priceless, he couldn't take that happiness away from them. He had no right.

Tessa and Will went to a small café on Will's bike. His bike was perfect for London as he was able to skip all of the traffic. They arrived at the small café, it was and adorable wee café on a street corner. It was strung with fairy lights outside and the night was warm so they sat out with their hot chocolates.

"I'm so glad he is okay" Tessa said.

"Me too, but how long will it last?"

"It doesn't matter. We will be there for him no matter what."

"Using the royal 'we' are you?"

"He has always been there for you. You owe him the same decency."

"I know. It's just so hard sometimes."

"It's always going to be hard but that doesn't matter because we love him and he needs us. Do you understand me? If you leave him behind I will hunt you down and kill you." Will gulped.

"Okay. You're right." After this they sat in silence, drinking their hot chocolates.

"Would you like to go on a wander?" Will asked.

"I've never seen London at night before."

"I'll take that as a yes."

They walked along in companionable silence, occasionally bumping shoulders. Tessa was starting to feel the cold and, in a rush today, she had forgotten her jacket. Silently Will handed her his hoodie and wrapped it around her.

"Where are we going?"

"Boy, you sure are curious aren't you?"

"Always. So where?"

"You'll see." Tessa hated surprises even more than she hated book adaptions.

Suddenly they came to a clearing, a large empty area in the middle of a busy city. All the noises were gone, she could see all the stars in the sky.

Will lay on the ground and patted the spot next to him. Tessa lay beside him, her hair tickling his face.

"This here is the north star." He said, pointing to a rather bright star in the distance.

"This is orison, this is Jupiter and over here is the plow." Tessa had no clue what he was on about but was happy just listening to his voice. She was glad that they could be together without arguing. She was so emotionally exhausted that she needed some time where she didn't have to think about Jem. It had been a hard week. She looked across when she realised that Will had gone silent. He was gazing at her in admiration. Surprised she looked at him properly for the first time in ages.

"What are you thinking about?" He asked her.

"The vastness of life and the significance of one human being."

"Oh." Tessa sighed. No one else ever seemed to think about this. When Tessa saw the sky all she saw was a dome encasing the human race in a protective bubble. She had always wanted to see space. She knew it would never happen but there seemed a ridiculous amount of science to explain what seemed, to her, like magic. She had a basic knowledge of physics but she would never run out of questions. That's what life was, a quest to find all your answers. Will was still watching her.

"What?"

"Time to go." They stood up and dusted off their bums. She looked up at Will, only to find him staring at her again.

"Why do you keep staring at me?!" Will ducked his head. He couldn't help but stare at her. She was so beautiful. She was stunning. He brought her close, breathing in the scent of her. Her big grey eyes looked up into his, full of confusion and lust. He wrapped one arm around her waist and knotted the other in her hair. Her eyes went wide and she opened her lips. He took this as an invitation. And there they were, out in public, having a passionate kiss. Oops.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi again. I don't own the characters, the lovely Cassandra Clare does. So please please pleeease review, it means the world to me to hear what you think. Special shout out to CapturetheFinnick(What a great name), Cupcakexo and frytjeeeh for your reviews.**

* * *

Tessa didn't know what to think about what had happened the previous week. Her feelings for Will were growing but she wasn't sure whether or not she wanted them to. Surely what she really wanted was a boy she could have a proper conversation with, a boy who she could be around without snogging the arrogant smirk off his face. A boy that she could discuss books with, someone who would put up with her constant fangirling and, who would go to the cinema with her and not be embarrassed by her crying at the opening scenes. Someone who read as much as she did and didn't mind if she ranted about her books, whether she liked them or not. A boy who would chum her to marathons and signings and releases. Basically someone who cared about what she cared about. Was that too much to ask? The perfect boy. Why couldn't he exist? She sat herself down at her computer desk with a sigh. Gazing at the large pile of books she had balanced she logged into her blog and got to work. Spewing out review, after review, after review, ready to upload them at some point during the week. She uploaded her Divergent and Insurgent review, in trepidation of the release due the next month. She sat idly, playing about with her header and bio on twitter. Thank god she wasn't following people from school. Surely they would make fun of her for enjoying books so much. Sometimes Tessa wondered what she was doing, surely at her age she should be out getting drunk and partying , dressed up like a whore and having sex with anyone who asked. _Just like the girls that Will likes_. At this thought her face pulled into a frown. _Where did that come from?_ _I don't even like Will that much. _Suddenly her phone went. She looked up from her laptop with such a look of surprise on her face you would have thought she had never heard a phone before. To be fair, this was an odd situation for Tessa. She wasn't popular, didn't have many friends. Who would text her at this time anyway. It was like half 12. She picked up her phone and unlocked it.

**Hey, you wanna come over for a HP marathon?**

**Jem x**

A grin lit up her face. Jem really was the bestest friend. He probably wanted to watch some other crap but he knew that Tessa wouldn't like that. She threw on her favourite pair of skinny joggers on over her dance shorts and tucked her giant T-shirt into them, throwing on a leather jacket before rushing out the house with her bag slung over her shoulder, yelling to the aunts where she was going whilst throwing her hair into a sort of bun/ponytail thing. It was Jem, he didn't care what she looked like anyway.

* * *

**Jem's POV**

Charlotte had Jem under house arrest for over a week now. She may take care of her foster kids like they were her very own but sometimes she was overbearing. As usual Henry was off working in the garage, on some sort of technological device. Charlotte might be 3 months pregnant but she never let that affect the way she took care of her family. Albeit a mildly disjointed family, but it was still hers. She did her best to provide for them all, and her best was more than enough. In fact Jem was sure that if he had to stay in the house alone for another week he may be smothered to death. Charlotte did her best to check on Jem and spend time with him but she had other things to do and Jem was often on his own for hours. When Jem had been ill before Will would come straight in and sit with Jem, though Will tried his best to be good for Jem, he was, at best, moody and brooding, and, at worst, irritating and snarky. Jem didn't know what was going on but Will had barely left his room since the day Jem was released. Jem needed the company of someone as nice as Tessa. He needed someone that didn't act differently just because he was ill. She was his saviour, and as if that wasn't enough, she seemed to have taken the role of best friend. Jem thought that Tessa was good for Will, she brought out the best in him. For once Jem thought that Will actually liked a girl, that he didn't just want a shag. There was a side to Will that none but Jem had seen and he was hoping Will might share it with Tessa. Something seemed to have changed though, Will wasn't quite his usual charismatic self. His behaviour had been kind of volatile since the day Jem got released. He wasn't sure what had happened between Will and Tessa and he hadn't seen her to ask. Will would be happy one minute and the next he would go and lock himself in his room for hours. He was sure that Will hadn't spoken to Tessa all week, he did text Tessa after all. But text wasn't really the right place to ask for these kind of details. That was why he had invited her round. He wanted to grill her about the whole Will situation. _Ding Dong. _Jem went bounding down the stairs, excited to finally see someone other than those who lived in this house.

"Who is it?" Will called from his bedroom.

"Tessa." Jem replied curtly. At this Will flew out from his man cave, a look of rage and excitement lighting up his face.

"Why?!" Will half shouted.

"Because I invited her." By now both boys had reached the hall. Jem turned around and promptly opened the door on a hesitant Tessa. Will turned around and stomped up the stairs, completely ignoring Tessa, who didn't actually seem all that perturbed. He shot Tessa a questioning look.

"Well… that was awkward." Tessa remarked.

"Yeah he hasn't left his room ,like, all week. Except for now."

"Well that's odd."

"Can I ask what you did to him?"

"Actually, I don't know, we had a nice time last week. He's been giving me the silent treatment ever since." Tessa said, the only sign of her worry was the way she bit her lip and the barely discernible wobble to her voice, which no one else would have noticed. Jem picked up on it though. He slung his arm around her shoulders.

"Don't worry about it. He's just Will." Jem said. Leaving her behind as he went plodding up the stairs. "Are you coming?"

* * *

**Tessa's POV**

Tessa shucked off her outside clothes and her shoes, welcoming this much more normal situation. She bounded up the stairs after a healthy Jem, a smile lighting up her eyes. She was glad that Jem was ok, he was the closest friends she had except for Sophie, who Tessa had barely had a chance to talk to, due to Gideon. She was glad for Sophie and Gideon, for them it wasn't difficult, they were in love, that's all there was to it. Tessa and Jem went upstairs to have a Harry Potter marathon, it was a Friday after all. After they finished the second film Jem went to acquire new sweets, popcorn and juice. Tessa was balanced precariously on the end of the foot on, upside down with her hair skimming the floor. She got such a fright when a random head appeared over her that she fell of her perch and landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

"Why are you here?" Will asked, stifling his laughter.

"Jem asked me." Tessa replied bitchily, wiping stray popcorn off her clothes. "What is your problem anyway?" she gave him a stony glare.

"Nothing." He replied sweetly. Tessa heard Jem popping the popcorn down stairs.

"Then leave." Tessa said, throwing herself back onto the couch. "If you don't want me here why should I bother talking to you?"

"You shouldn't" Will half whispered. Suddenly he was lying on top of her. Wrapping her body with his intense heat. "We don't have to talk." He whispered placing his lips on hers. As soon as he felt her respond he moved his head down, kissing the soft spot on her neck. Tessa moaned and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He brought his head back up and placed his lips once more on her mouth. Kissing her soft lips, his hand on the small of her back. Suddenly Will pulled back, breathing heavy. He untangled himself from Tessa and sat himself at the other end of the couch. Tessa moaned and dragged her hand threw her already scruffy hair.

"Why do you do this to me?" she whispered.

"I don't know. I'm universally irresistible." He smirked at her.

"What does this mean? Do you even like me?"

"Well at the moment my rota is pretty full. I think I can fit you in Monday and Thursday. What do you think?"

"What?!" Tessa spluttered, her eyes filling with hot angry tears. "Do you think I'm some sort of hooker?"

"What you want another day?"

"Oh my god. I can't even deal with you right now!" Tessa yelled, standing up and shoving him out the room. They stumbled into the hall. Tessa yelling obscenities all the way.

"But Tessie baby. What we have is special!" Will said mockingly.

"Just leave me alone!" Tessa shouted. She wasn't sure how it happened but suddenly she was aware of a smarting sting in her hands and a surprised Will with a hand resting on his cheek. A bright red cheek. He turned around and walked to his room calmly, his hands shaking. Tessa watched him go. Watched him slam the door, not before she saw a glimpse inside though. A glimpse of a room, covered floor to ceiling in shelves. Shelves full of books. She turned around, a look of pure shock on her face.

"Best to leave him" Jem said, appearing up the stairs. "Prisoner of Askaban?"

All Tessa could do was nod and follow him to his room. Her mind was reeling at this new information. Was there more to Will than meets the eye? Tessa's mind wandered for the next few hours. She dozed off somewhere around the halfway through Order of the Phoenix, well it was her least favourite. She woke up when she felt another depression on the couch. She rubbed her eyes and blinked the sleep away only to see Will staring fixatedly at the tv. She was still furious about what he did earlier so she just snuggled back in. Making sure to give him a good hard kick in the side and take up most of the space while she was at it.

She woke up a few hours later to angry whispers. She was acutely aware of the way her legs were balanced on Will's lap. The lights were all out but the boys were whispering far too loud for Tessa to sleep. The TV was no longer on so either they had finished the films or they would wait till morning.

"Why can't you just admit that you like her?" she heard Jem whisper.

"Because I don't."

"You quite obviously do. I see the way you stare at her."

"Yeah well you stare at Sophie all the time."

"This isn't about me"

"Why not?" Will replied defensively

"It's about you. It's about how you can't mess with Tessa. Not like you did Tatiana."

"That wasn't my fault!"

"Reading out her diary to an audience? I can totally see how you did that by accident." Tessa could hear the sarcasm dripping from Jem's voice, even in whisper form.

"Shut it. I don't feel like that."

"Why? Do you like Tessa?" Will had clearly reached the end of his tether. You could tell by the set of his jaw.

"Of course I fucking like Tessa. Who in their right mind wouldn't!? I don't want to, I just do."

Tessa hid a small smile closing her eyes to go back to sleep. She was suddenly aware that the popcorn bowl was digging into her back. _Oh my god. This is so uncomfortable. I need to move._ Tessa was conflicted. What did she want to do more? Sleep or eavesdrop? She could hear the whispers in the background but in her exhausted mind, her comfort was top priority. She worked up enough nerve and rolled over, tucking her hand behind her to grab the bowl. She quickly threw the bowl at the boys.

"Shut up!" she said before rolling over and pulling her blanket closer to her neck.

"Okay. Sorry hun." Jem whispered. He got a swift kick in the leg for even talking.

"Mmmmhhff." She felt her legs being raised into the air, to which she responded to by kicking her legs about like a small child. She heard Will swear as her foot collided with his wrist, Jem hid his laughter and got up off the foot on.

"Let me sleep" she mumbled into her pillow. She vaguely heard the door close and the springs on Jem's mattress before she was out.

* * *

She woke up in the morning to the fresh smell of coffee. She stumbled out of Jem's room and down the stairs, plonking herself down at the breakfast bar. Jem turned around and raised his eyebrow at her appearance. He placed a cup of the good stuff in front of her and sat across the bar.

"So how much of that conversation did you hear?" He asked.

"Enough." When she realised what he said she turned back to him, a frown on her face. "How did you know I was awake?!" she asked incredulously. It took until after she heard the slam of the door for her to realise that Will had heard that whole conversation.

"You're an evil mastermind!" She told Jem, hiding her laughter.

"He needs to know that you know!" Jem said, reminding Tessa of that episode of friends.

"Alright let's go finish these films." They gathered up a rather large pile of sweets and food and off they went.

"So..?" Jem said, raising one eyebrow at Tessa.

"So what?" She said, lying face down on the foot on.

"Do you like Will?"

"I don't know" Tessa said weakly, groaning into the pillow. How was she supposed to like him if all he ever did was act like she was a whore?

"What do you mean you don't know?"

"He's so mean to me. He acts like he owns me and only wants me for sex. I don't want that kind of relationship. I'm not Tatiana."

"You know Tatiana used to be nice, she was here all the time when we were young."

"What happened? Is this the whole diary thing?" Jem nodded.

"Basically Tatiana was crushing on Will when we were 8 or 9 and she used to follow him everywhere. So one Christmas, once Will had had enough, he read out her diary to a doting audience. There was about twenty other kids there. His doting audience. She was bullied up until she got so hot."

"Why does she still like Will after all that?"

"I don't think she really likes Will. I think she likes having a claim to him."

"Oh, okay. These british girls are so mean."

"Not all of them, just these ones." At this Tessa gave Jem a small smile.

"Sorry, I shouldn't bash your country just cause I met some bitches."

"That's ok."

"So? Half-blood prince?" Jem threw himself next to Tessa, letting her lean against him. Soon enough there was no talking, at least not from Jem and Tessa.

* * *

**So thanks for reading. Let me know what you think in the comments please! **

**See you next time xx**


	13. Chapter 13

On Sunday evening Tessa was sitting finishing her homework. Will had left the house yesterday and refused to come back until Tessa had left. _This is so confusing. My life in America was nowhere near this hard. _The aunts had gone away on a 3 week holiday, trusting Nate and Tessa to take care of themselves. Nate was taking advantage of this last night. With Jessie. Tessa's face contorted into one of such disgust that you would of thought she was a prude. Suddenly, as if spurred on by this thought, Tessa could hear grunts and groans through the wall. Along with the rhythmic banging of the bed. So offended by this, Tessa sprang up from her desk and grabbed her bag, before running out the house, yelling at Nate from the door. Not that he heard her. Her eyes filled with frustrated tears. She ran across to Jem's door, banging on the door with such ferocity that it was opened almost immediately. When she saw Jem's concerned face she practically fell into his arms.

"Jem, save me please." She cried burying her head in his shirt.

"What is it?"

"Nate and Jessie. I can't stand them anymore."

"Why? What are they doing?" At this Tessa made a face, not wanting to think about what they were doing.

"Oh that." Jem made an equally disgusted face. "Come on, we have about 5 tubs of ben and jerry's."

_Dear god this boy understands me. He really is the best friend ever. _She followed him through to the kitchen where he got them two tubs and a big spoon each. He handed her Phish Food, such a good friend that he even knew her favourite flavour. She went through to the living room. Stopping in her tracks when she saw two people heavily engaged in a snogging fest on the sofa. So shocked was she by this encounter that she dropped her spoon. Two faces looked up at her. Will and Tatiana.

"What are you doing here whore?" Tatiana sneered.

"Umm.. Jem.. Ice cream." Tessa stuttered, intimidated by the wrath of Tatiana.

"Unsatisfied by your lack of Will? Now you need Jem too?"

"No.. its not.. we're not." _God this is embarrassing. Get it together. _

"God you're such a wee virgin."

"Shut up."

"Ooooh. Finally taking a stand are you?"

"Yeah. I am sick and tired off you. Just leave me alone and continue having sex with anything with a penis."

"What did you just say?!" spluttered Tatiana.

"You heard me. You're such a wee whore. Just leave me alone."

"Oh I will get you!" Tatiana yelled. "I am going to make your life a living hell."

At this Tatiana got up, dragging an indifferent Will with her. When she got to the door she dragged Will into a steamy kiss, sliding her hands under his jeans. He groaned and pushed her into the wall, his hands all over her body. Absolutely disgusted Tessa threw herself down on the couch and avoided even looking at the PDA. Not that she couldn't still hear them. After about 5 uncomfortable minutes Will picked Tatiana up and took her upstairs. Probably to ravish her thought Tessa, finally able to tuck into her ice cream. She took the biggest mouthful she could manage and made a noise of absolute delight.

"Enjoying that are you?" Jem said finally resurfacing.

"Where have you been?! That was so awkward!" Tessa shouted.

"I got something!" Jem sang waving the perks of being a wallflower in front of her face. A smile lit up her face, temporarily getting rid of her fears and disappointment. He put the disc in the dvd player and came to sat next to Tessa, who was digging into her ice cream with a forlorn expression on her face.

"Wait, what happened while I was gone?"

"Will and Tatiana, and I walked in and she, well, let's just say the next week is not going to be fun." Tessa concluded, tears clouding her vision. Jem pulled her into a rough bear hug.

"It'll be alright. I promise." Tessa shook her head and buried all her feels in her ice cream, the odd tear escaping her eye.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You shouldn't be. It's all Will's fault anyway. If he didn't string girls along like bunting then none of this would have happened."

"I don't know. It's just been so hard since I moved here."

"It's ok. We'll be fine. We'll look after you."

They only thing that was going to get Tessa through the next week was Jem and the thought of Allegiant. They finished their movie and once Jessie got home Tessa went to leave.

"I'll take you to school tomorrow? K?" Jem asked. Tessa had never been on a motorbike before but she couldn't stand the thought of being I the car with Nate and Jessie any other time this year. Every morning they wasted about 5 minutes off her life snogging each other. All Tessa wanted was to get to school and avoid Nate for the rest of the day. That didn't happen soon enough ever. When Tessa finally got back to her house it was about half ten and she hadn't even finished her homework. She lay on her bed and screamed into her pillow, hating how bad her day had been. She heard Nate get up and go for a ridiculously long shower. _Boys. _She finished her homework and fell asleep fully dressed.

She woke up at about 6. _Great I'm like wide awake._ She groaned and rolled sideways, landing in a pile of blankets and covers on the floor. She stumbled into the bathroom. She got a shock when she looked in the mirror. Her face was pale and drawn, her hair was in a birds nest on her head. She cupped her hand to smell her breath. _Eww. _When was the last time she ate? She thought back and could only remember the ice cream last night. As if on cue her stomach rumbled. She climbed in the shower and cleaned herself meticulously, trying to rid herself of the feeling of sleep sweat and old clothes. Once she was satisfied with her hygiene levels she threw on her favourite autumn clothes, a skirt, maroon tights and a loose crop top. She shoved her hair into a ponytail so she could have breakfast, after her coffee and Weetabix she was finally able to make herself look half decent. _I'm not going to show that bitch that she got to me. _She blow dried her hair and put on some makeup. Once she looked like a girl again she picked up her bag and went to wait on Jem. She heard the familiar noise of the motorcycle and looked up from her phone. Twitter was just so interesting, why did she have to go to school. She ran forward and hopped onto the back of Jem's bike, the helmet ruining her almost nice hair. She wrapped her arms around Jem's chest, her hair flying behind her. She watched the autumnal leaves as they flew past, the golds, pinks and reds all blending together, reminding her of all her favourite poetry. Before she knew it they were at the school. She clambered off the back of the motorcycle, attempting to straighten her hat hair. Will pulled up beside them and Tatiana gracefully slid of the back of Will's motorcycle. Her skirt was so short that she didn't even need to fix it, her hair sat perfectly even after that journey. All eyes were facing in their direction, although for once not at Tatiana. Everyone was watching Tessa, why had she arrived at the school with the coolest boy in school's best friend? Was she dating Jem? Tatiana, in an effort to get the attention back to her, grabbed Will roughly by the belt loop and pulled him for all she was worth, forcing his hands to the hem of her skirt. Tessa shot them a disgusted look, stepping around them as she and Jem headed towards science.

"Tessa! Over here!" she turned around and was immediately embraced by Sophie. Sophie then reached to hug Jem, who consequently went bright red. Sophie turned around and linked hands with Gideon, leaning against him.

"Jem, I'm so glad you're back!" She gave him her widest smile. "Will you sit with us at lunch?" She asked. Jem usually sat with Will but Will seemed a bit odd at the moment.

"Okay" Jem said, ducking his head sheepishly.

They all walked into science together, laughing and smiling, the happiest they had all been in weeks.

"Well, well, well." Mr Quincy said. "Would you please take your seats and stop disrupting my class." They all walked to their seats as quietly as possible, trying not to annoy him further.

"Today we will be dissecting a plant to try and identify the different membranes." And it had started. A whole hour of boring facts and diagrams about stupid plants. When was Tessa ever going to need to know this? Sure evolution of plants was great and how they process things was great and all, but all it sounded like was blablablabla.

Finally the hour was up and they could leave this hellhole of a classroom. They left the classroom and waiting until they were a safe distance away before they spoke again. On their way to the cafeteria, they started bumping hips, giggling and laughing. Suddenly Jem used way to much force and Tessa flew right across the corridor… straight into Will's arms. He looked at her with disgust and dropped her, leaving her on the dirty floor. _Jem totally did that on purpose. _Everyone was watching her, probably waiting for her to cry or get embarrassed. _Not gonna happen. _She got up with a humph and went to buy her jam doughnut. Too bad she had English next. With Will.

After her jam doughnut she walked into her English class. It was five minutes before class so she had been hoping that no one was there. Everyone was there. She couldn't leave now and woos out. To her absolute horror Tatiana was in Tessa's seat. Only just. Tatiana was snogging the life out of Will, their kissing noises made Tessa want to bolk. Tessa was still standing in the doorway when Mr Bane came up behind her.

"What's going on?" Mr Bane asked softly.

"Oh nothing" Tessa said, avoiding eye contact.

Mr Bane then walked into the classroom, his bright eyes widening as he took in what he was going on.

"Excuse me. I would appreciate it if you didn't try and have sex in my classroom." Tatiana looked up at Mr Bane and shot Tessa the worst look. Tatiana whispered into Will's ear and he laughed, his eyes flicking towards Tessa. "Tatiana what I said was not a statement. It was an order, get of Mr Herondale's lap and please go stand outside. You may be awful at English but I do believe that you understood what I was saying." Tatiana, looking mildly affronted, stood up and went to go wait outside. Will face was ever so slightly flushed and he had the decency to look bashful. Not enough decency to not do unacceptable or explicit things in public though. Mr Bane shot Will an odd look and went to sit down. Tessa sat next to Will, edging to the furthest edge of the seat possible. Mr Bane left to go shout at Tatiana and the class erupted into chatter not Tessa though, Tessa avoided looking at Will, even in her peripheral vision. She felt a hand on her arm but she still refused to look at him.

"Fuck sake skidmark. You didn't have to tell the teacher."

"What?! You think I told? She hates me enough as it is."

"Well she hates you more now!" Tessa sighed with defeat. She placed her fore head onto her arms, she had the biggest head ache. She heard Mr Bane come back into the room but he left again not long after. The class was engaged in incessant chatter, so Tessa decided just to block it all out. She closed her eyes and shoved in her headphones. Not caring what anyone thought of her. Mr Bane didn't come back until near the end of the period so Tessa was fairly sure that Tatiana had got herself into even more trouble. Mr Bane looked distracted and told the class they may as well just continue talking because there was not enough time left for a lesson anyway. She pushed herself up from her position on the desk and attempted to fix the unruly tangle of hair on her head. Content that her hair was the best it was going to get she sat up straight and went back to ignoring Will.

"You can't ignore me forever, you know."

"Oh, I think I can manage."

"How? I'm so great and all."

"Shut up." Tessa groaned putting her face in her hands. "I can't be bothered with all your shit today okay." Will nodded and slunk lower in his seat.

"I'm sorry." Will whispered. Tessa barely acknowledged this. He quite clearly didn't mean it. Not soon enough the bell rang and Tessa could finally leave her atrocious company. She bolted out the door only to run into something hard. She landed on her ass and looked up to see what had happened.

"What it, bitch." Tatiana screeched. "This is designer!" She said, pointing to her spangly outfit. Tessa attempted to stand up, trying to avoid making the situation worse.

"Not so fast whore." Two of Tatiana's friends stood in the way, backing Tessa into the corner. She tried to push past, not wanting to be known as Tatiana's enemy. Suddenly Tatiana pushed her backwards, Tessa slipped and smacked her face off the wall. She felt a warm trickle of blood running from her hairline and put her hand up to her face, wincing when she touched the cut. She felt someone drag her up and looked up to see Sophie. She tried to walk forwards but her vision was doubled. All she saw before she passed out was Jem's concerned face.


	14. Chapter 14

**So this is my new chapter. I don't know whether or not its good. IT might be all over the place. Anyway. I don't own the characters Cassandra Clare does. Thanks for reading. Pleease review lovelies!**

* * *

Tess woke up in the nurse's office, two worried heads wavering above her head. Her head was pounding.

"Tessa, Tessa! Are you awake? You scared us to death!"

She sat up, her head throbbing in pain. The fluorescent lights getting on her nerves.

"I'm afraid you have to go to hospital. You got a bad bump, need to check for a concussion. The ambulance is on the way." The nurse was brisk but fairly sympathetic. She had many of these kinds of injuries though, bullying was common in this school.

Sophie stayed with her in the ambulance although Tessa sent Jem away, not wanting him to relive bad memories. Soon she and Sophie left the hospital, Tessa had a short test but it was concluded that she was one hundred percent fine. Gideon came to pick them up and soon they were on their way back home.

"Dear god, she really wants to kill you doesn't she?" Tessa nodded, flinching at the pain in her head.

"What did you do?"

"Showed remote interest Will I suppose." Tessa shrugged.

"Hmm, I wonder what her deal is." Tessa head was killing her and Sophie must have understood this because she soon shut up. They sat for the rest of the journey in silence. They finally made it to the Aunts. Just as Tessa got out the car Sophie spoke again.

"You can't hide from her. She can't win again okay. Even if I have to come here tomorrow and drag you in myself." Sophie threatened.

"Okay." Tessa responded with a weak laugh.

* * *

She woke up in the morning with a splitting headache. The worst she had ever had.

"Gluuerrghhh." She rolled out of bed, feeling the ginger lump on her head. She pulled on her Gruffalo slippers and sweatshirt. She shoved her door open and bumped into Jessie of all people. Why was she here? It was half six. Tessa's eyes widened as she came to a conclusion. She dropped eye contact and shuffled away quickly. Jessie had left her alone since the first day they met. If Tessa didn't speak Jessie would ignore her. Tessa stumbled away, in the direction of the kitchen. She put on the kettle and plonked herself down at the island. She felt an unnatural buzzing in her stomach. Scared to death she started frantically patting her belly. She was so relieved when she realised that it was only her phone that she almost cried. She ignored the renewed pain in her head and answered her phone.

"Tessa?!"

"Mhhhmmmm."

"It's Jem."

"I know who you are." She replied indignantly, she was in pain, not stupid.

"Oh. Okay. So you are coming today right?"

"Yes. Of course Jemmy."

"Okay babe. I'll pick you up around 8?"

"K. Love you bye!" she yelled, making kissy noises down the phone. No-one else could make her happier other than Jem. He was the nicest friend she could have asked for. She poured her daily cup of coffee and went back upstairs. Finally facing looking in the mirror. She didn't need to shower because she had somehow managed to have a bath before she went to sleep the night before. Her hair was clean but all over the place, her eyes were a deep shade of purple and her head had a massive purple bruise disappearing back past her hairline. _Christ. I look like hell. _She winced and got to work. She had some work to do before she would look half-decent. She applied a craptonne of concealer and foundation, hiding all but the bruise on her forehead. People should see what that bitch had done to her. She put on the rest of her usual makeup, making herself look average enough to pass. She picked up her favourite baggy top and high-waisted jeans, shoving on her docs and pulling her hair into a messy bun. She looked in the mirror and decided she looked fine. She shoved all her stuff in her bag and slung it on her shoulder, feeling a slight throb in her head as she did so. Nate and Jessie still hadn't resurfaced, although Tessa didn't care, she escaped outside and sat at the bottom of the drive, not wanting to bump into either of them. About ten minutes later Jem came across and Tessa put her copy of TFIOS back away in her bag.

"Hey dollface" Jem smiled at her.

"Hey bro. Wazzup?" She replied, continuing the banter.

"Nothing. How's your head?" He said, returning to normal conversation.

"Fine, I'll be fine." She stuttered, swatting his hand away.

"Okay, we should go."

"K."

They left for school, this time avoiding leaving with, or parking next to, Will and Tatiana. They got to school and parked far away, wanting to avoid attention. Jem threw his arm over her shoulder and they walked towards the school, meeting Sophie and Gideon at the door.

"You came!" Sophie shrieked.

"Well, yes, I am here." Tessa said, shooting Sophie a smile.

"I can see that. I meant that it was good because that stupid bitch won't get her own way for once!"

"I see…."

"I mean, for goodness sake, she's not even that pretty and people only like her because her legs are open to everyone. One guy is never enough for her… its just… she just. Grrffff." Gideon shushed her and hugged her closer.

"Babe, it's all fine now. Nothing happened."

"Shut up. It was half your fault anyway."

"You know that I love you and only you."

"Yes, I know. I'm sorry." Sophie turned around and buried her head in Gideon's shoulder.

"What's happening?" Tessa asked. Sophie turned around and sighed.

"Basically we were at a party once and Gideon was waiting for me in a spare room. I finally got to the room to see Tatiana standing in front of him. He was trying to get her to go away but she kept shouting how I wasn't good enough and how I was a whore."

"What's it to her?"

"Ummm, she's my sister. Half-sister."

"Oh, congratulations?" Tessa offered him a half smile. They all laughed and headed in as the bell rang. They got through the day with no interruptions. It was finally half three and Tessa was waiting outside for Jem. It wasn't until it was too late to hide that she noticed Will walking up to her.

"Hey Tessa."

"What do you want Will?"

"Nothing. It's just, I'm sorry."

"Damn right you should be sorry. This is all your fault!"

"It is not my fault. It's your own damn fault."

"What? That YOU fucking led me on?"

"I didn't do anything you did."

"Hey, babe, what's going on?" Tatiana, slimed her way in, practically climbing on Will. She stood so close that she wouldn't be surprised if her ass was on Will.

"Nothing doll it's fine. Just this dweeb annoying me."

"What did I tell you about my boyfriend whore?"

"Oh my god. Can both of you just leave me alone please?"

"No. I fucking hate you."

"Okay. Can I go please?" Tessa pushed past them both but was stopped in her tracks when Tatiana smacked her head. Right on the sore bit.

"Oh my god! You're such a bitch!" Tatiana walked up to her.

"What? I didn't do anything." She smiled sweetly.

"You just hit my head and you pushed me into a wall yesterday!"

"That must be your concussion talking. I was just explaining to you that Will was my boyfriend and you pushed me and tripped into the wall. I was so scared. I'm glad you're okay though." She smiled sweetly. People nearby were smiling too. _Oh my god. Are they actually buying this bullshit?! _

"What about when you hit me on the head there?"

"That was an accident I was giving Will a hug and my arms when out of control. Sorry." She seemed so sincere. If Tessa didn't know better she would have believed her too.

"Okay, whatever. Bye"

She walked off to go wait at Jem's motorcycle.

"Hey, You ok?" Was the first thing Jem said when he finally turned up.

"Yup fine. Tatiana just has everyone wrapped around here perfectly formed, manicured spoilt teeny tiny pinky."

"Just the normal then?"

"Mhhm. Can we just go please?"

"Sure thing, hun. Your house or mine?" He winked at her when he said the last part.

"Mine."

"Mkay.

They spent the night revising and watching Big Bang Theory. After Jem left Tessa fell asleep immediately.

* * *

When Tessa woke up the next day she was running late. She pulled on some clothes and shoved her hair up, applying some eyeliner while she brushed her teeth. She grabbed her bag and an apple before running out the door and jumping on Jem's bike, patting him twice on the bum like he was a horse. Jem sped off and they raced away to school.

They ran through the front doors panting, they were about 5 minutes late for 1st period. They sprinted off towards their classes, dreading what they would get when they got there. Tessa ran into her art class, which she was hopeless at.

"Where were you?" Mr Starkweather

"Sorry sir. I was sleeping."

"Alright, I'll let it slide this time. Don't be late again ok?"

"Yes, Sir."

Tessa went to the back of the class and put in her headphones, reading under her desk and occasionally drawing a not very straight line. Soon enough the bell rang for break. Tessa practically sprinted out the classroom. She found Jem in the cafeteria.

"What did he say?" She asked Jem, his teacher was a nightmare.

"Detention, you're going to have to wait on me at the end of the day I'm afraid."

"That's fine."

They got some food and went their separate ways, Tessa to English and Jem to maths. Tessa walked into English and sat at her seat, noticing Will and Tatiana snogging in the back corner. Soon enough the bell rand and Will plopped down into the seat next to her.

"Hey." Tessa didn't reply and ,for, once, Will didn't bother her. For the first time in weeks she actually learned something in English, actually got to listen to the lecture. The bell rang at lunch and Will stopped her.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your girlfriend?"

"Stop being a bitch, skidmark. She said it was an accident."

"Doesn't mean it was one!"

"She said sorry."

"Well it's not enough." Tessa turned on her heel and ran. She had lunch with Gideon, Sophie and Jem. After lunch she had History which she sat through with her headphones in. It wasn't important anyway. The bell rang and she went outside to find a place to wait on Jem. She sat at a bench and took out her book and her phone. Her eyes had just teared up at her book when she felt a hand on her arm, when she looked up the school was deserted, there were two massive rugby players standing in front of her, one covered her eyes and mouth and the other grabbed her feet, they carted her off somewhere. When they stopped someone shoved what felt like a P.E bag over her head. She tasted deodorant and sweat. She felt the grass prickly below her hands before she felt a sharp punch in her gut. She felt multiple kicks to her midsection, her legs, ribs and stomach.

"This is what you get for flirting with my boyfriend you whore."

The punching went on for what felt like hours but was probably only five minutes.

"See you tomorrow."

She waited five minutes to make sure they were gone before tearing the bag off her head and crawling back to her bench. She sat down, ignoring the pain. It was another 20 minutes before Jem appeared.

"You ok?"

"Yup fine."

"Ok doll lets go."

They rode home in silence, Jem dropping her at the front door.

"See you tomorrow love."

"Bye Jemmy." Tessa tried not to let him hear the tears choking her throat. She waited until she had walked through the front door to let her tears fall, they kept coming and coming. She still cried as she got some painkillers and a drink. She went upstairs to take a bath, attempting to calm herself down. She got out her book and her favourite candles, added bubbles to the pouring water and sat down on the edge of the toilet lid. She stopped the tears falling down her face, rubbing the palm of her hand into her eyes. It wasn't even her fault. She started taking of her clothes when she caught sight of her small frame in the mirror. Gasping she pulled of her top and jeans. She tried not to scream as she stared at herself. Already there were bruises forming on her ribs, stomach and upper thighs. She had large purple welts forming on her stomach. Her ribs hurt when she breathed and her legs ached. She tore of her clothes and got in the bath, the hot water scalding her legs and soothing her aching muscles. She sat in the bath tears pouring down her face, making big gasping sobs. This wasn't fair. She couldn't tell though. No-one would believe her. There was nothing she could do. Feeling utterly helpless Tessa drained her bath put on her fluffiest pyjamas and crawled under her covers. Crying herself to sleep.

* * *

**So let me know. Was that weird or interesting? I don't know. Please review and follow I'll love you forever!**

**Again if you want any extra information, have any questions or want to know when the next chapter is going to be up just follow me on twitter TheMortalLlama I'll follow back :) Just let me know if you're from here or not.**

**Bye loves!**


	15. Chapter 15

**SO I did this chapter in first person.. and present tense.** **I'm not sure why or how well it went so let me know. I only did it this way because you guys wanted to hear Will's side so he didn't seem so mean. I did try but let me know what you think please! Do you want more chapters like this or back to the norm? Special thanks to CapturetheFinnick, Frytjeeeh and Guest one and Guest 2(who I love very much and yes I will eat all your chocolate!). Any questions or anything else you want to see let me know :)**

* * *

**Will's POV**

_I was in a dimly lit room, my lips fitting perfectly into somebody else's. I felt her long blonde hair beneath my hand, sliding it gently through the length. I groaned into her mouth, nibbling her lip. _

"_Mmm Will." I opened my eyes. That was not Tatiana's voice. I stared into deep grey eyes. I take a step back._

"_What's wrong Will? Do you not love me?" She said provocatively biting her lips. She pulled down her shirt, exposing her pale skin to the candle light. "Do you not like what you see?" She asked innocently._

"_I..I.. umm, I don't… what?" I take a step further back and feel myself falling, and falling. Deep into the darkness._

I bolt upright in my bed, gasping for air. I don't know what just happened, memories of my dreams were escaping my head already. I was almost sure though that this dream was different than usual. This time it was Tessa. I groan into my pillow. I don't even know where to begin with these feelings. I love Tatiana's body but I love Tessa's innocence and excitement. I feel bad every time Tessa gets upset. I don't moan at her on purpose it's just… she puts all my feeling into hyper drive. I roll out of bed and head towards my bathroom. I jump in the shower when I remember that I haven't closed the blinds, I walk over to the window when I see Tessa at her window. And she evidently sees me. I feel all the blood rush to my head and slide to the floor. Dear god. Did she just see me naked? This was not the way I planned for that to happen. Not that I planned anything… I'm with Tatiana. I peer out of the window, careful not to show any more of myself. Tessa is practically peeing herself at the window, she is laughing so hard she is crying. I'm not sure whether I should take that personally or if she hasn't seen one before… I hope it's the latter.

Half an hour later I stand in the kitchen drinking my orange juice.

"Hey." Jem says.

"Hi."

"How are you?"

"Fine why?"

"Do you mind if I have Tessa over on Friday?"

"Of course not. Why would I mind anyway?"

"No reason." Jem said as he walked away.

"Hey!" I call after him.

"What?"

"GTA tonight?"

"Cool bro."

Jem and I had been drifting lately. I don't know if he was changing or I was. Usually I was perfectly content being some swaggy tumblr boy but recently I wanted more and more to be myself. I had just got a new exciting book and I could tell no-one. No-one understands. I constantly have to repress this side of me and it's really putting a strain on everything. I wish that I had never created this other façade for myself. Hannah Montana was wrong; you can't get the best of both worlds. One or the other. Pick a side.

It was time to leave for school. I could tell because Tatiana was blowing up my phone. **Me and Gabe are on our way. Can't wait to see you babe. We are going to have fun later ;) **God she was clingy. She was good though. She seems to actually care about me. She got here we both hop on my bike. I feel her thighs encasing mine, her dainty hands holding my belt buckle, god they were close to my dick. I try not to think about it, about where her hands were. It got easier when she realised what she was doing and moved her hands further up, she nuzzles into my neck, pressing her body against mine. I was glad we were almost at school. I don't think I could keep going in a straight line much longer. When we climbed of the bike she turned around, finding her mouth with mine. Her fingers walking up and down my abs. She felt me shudder and smile into my mouth.

"Gotcha." She whispers sexily, her voice husky. I untangle myself from her.

"Time to go." I chide. She grabs my hand pulling me after her.

After maths we find a secluded place in the school, getting in a good snog before I have to head to stinky admin. I swear my teacher doesn't enough know how to turn on a computer let alone teach us to use databases. If I have to stay in the class another year I may kill myself. I sit and doze for an hour. We don't do any work anyway. I sit and doodle on my paper before the bell finally rings. I rise out my chair and head to P.E, ready to actually do something for once. I'm so glad I don't have double admin. I think I would die of boredom. I go into the changing rooms and change into my kit, getting ready to do some heavy weights. It was nice to do something so simple. Something I didn't have to think about. As I sit and lift I think about my two girls. I don't know how to feel. I have been with Tatiana forever but she is completely obsessive and protective but sometimes she will ignore me forever whereas with Tessa she doesn't obsess over me or follow me about, she doesn't text or phone or beg for my attention. Only problem is I'm not sure she actually likes me. I know I like her, with her small smile, beautiful eyes and sarcasticness. But I know I'm attracted to Tatiana as well. She is always nice to me and her body is fantastic. I would know. Eventually the bell rings, my stomach rumbles, as if a reminder of what time it is. I get changed and head to the lunch hall. I see Tatiana waving at me from miles away. Food is more important though. I stand and wait in the cue, talking about sports to the bloke on my left.

After I collect my plate of crap I go and sit next to a desperate Tatiana. Her arms are clasped in front of her, enhancing her cleavage and her puppy face is stinking adorable. I'm tired of it though. She does this all the time if I don't pay her any attention.

"Yes..?"

"So do you have anything to ask me?"

"Nope not really. Why?"

"SO you don't know what's coming up?"

"Nope."

"Our six month anniversary stupid!"

"Oh okay. What day?"

"Last day of the holidays. You have any special planned? I do."

"Is there anything we haven't done?" This earns a few giggles from further down the 'popular' table. Is she really begging for sex in the lunch hall though? It's so chavvy. She starts chatting away to her friends, no doubt planning our wedding or something.

I stare wistfully at Tessa and Jem's table. I wish I would be accepted there. I feel as if I'm stuck here. I made my bed so I better lie in it. I sit here all lunch. I have no part in the conversation. It's like I'm eye candy. I'm absolutely sick of this. I sand up to leave, wanting some peace Tatiana own her own is lovely but a whole gaggle of them? That's a nightmare. She stands up with me, clinging to my arm. She walks close to me, leading me to our spot. She pulls me close, pressing her against the wall. She slides her hands lower, down under my boxers.

"Whoa." I say, pulling her hands away.

"That's what you wanted yesterday." She whined, sticking out her lower lip.

"I want it. Just not here." I growl, kissing her relentless. The bell rings and we walk to English. Our swollen lips telling everyone what we had been doing. The bell rings as we walk into class so I go and take my seat next to Tessa.

"Hey."

"Hi." She says, hiding a grin. I feel all the blood rush to my face and place my head in my hands. I forgot about this morning. Well that's awkward. I hear her chuckle under her breath, one of the sexiest noises I have ever heard. Fortunately, Mr Bane walked in at that precise moment, saving me from further embarrassment. We sat through a whole hour of English, Tessa avoiding looking at me and me at her. Mr Bane goes on about grammar but I am barely paying attention, preoccupied by the two amazing girls in this class. Soon enough the bell rings and I can finally go free on my bike. Tatiana stays behind for god knows what so I can race through London free, the air whistles through my clothes and I can finally stop thinking about the two girls who drive me crazy.

**Tessa's POV**

I was limping out the school to go and wait on Jem when I felt two arms grab me from behind. I was suspended between the two large bodies, my limbs flailing and shouting obscenities. One of them hits me hard in the head and the other shoves a sock in my mouth. I feel completely useless, helpless and alone. They throw me down hard onto the cement, my body scraping painfully along the stones. I feel the kicking begin. I start gagging on the sock, wanting to scream in pain. All my tender bruises were being hit, my aching bones were being battered. I felt football studs being ripped through my back, tearing my skin, I throw my leg up and feel it connect with something, my toes ache but thankfully something goes down like a stone next to me.

"Tatiana? Are you alright?" I hear a brusque voice ask. She groans something and tells them to go back to me. I feel further kicking and punching and scratching. Eventually I open my eyes to see three bodies walking away from me. One of them was carrying a limp, crying Tatiana. I smile through the blood on my face.

* * *

**AN: So if you didn't get that basically Will is completely ignorant to the extremities of Tatiana's bitchiness because this is how it seems to happen in real life. Also I am getting to the Wessa stuff. One or two chapters and you might get some more ;)**

**So thanks for reading this far, if you did, I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter so let me know :) Again follow me on twitter TheMortalLlama and I'll answer any questions you have :) **

**Thanks dearies. I love you all very mucho! **


	16. Chapter 16

**So here you go :) I hope you like it, let me know what you think. Special thanks to those of you who have commented lately I love you duckies 3 Cassandra Clare owns the characters I just play with them like dolls. Please review.**

* * *

Tessa got home that afternoon thankful that it was finally the holidays. The only thing that had got her through the last couple of days was the excitement brought by the highly anticipated release of Allegiant, but that wasn't for another 5 days. Tessa recalled the satisfaction she had today when she saw the poorly concealed bruise on Tatiana's face. She knew that it shouldn't make her happy and that she should feel bad but the small victory was enough. She took another beating this afternoon but she didn't care now. She wouldn't see Tatiana for a week and a half. Hopefully she would move on to bully someone else. She sat down on her bed, ignoring the pain in her body, and picked up her old, well-read copy of the Perks of Being a Wallflower and proceeded to attempt to ignore her own life in general. After about 3 hours and 40+ cups of coffee Tessa's phone started beeping. It was Jem.

**Hey doll, I feel like I haven't seen you much this week. How about a Disney Princess marathon?**

**Hey Jemmy, only if we can watch Mulan and Cinderella? **

**Anything you want doll**

Tessa smiled to herself and looked in the mirror. She would have to fix herself before she went anywhere. She untied her hair and let out a sigh when she realised it was completely tangled around her hair bobble. She spent about five minutes taking it out. After it was out her hair was a complete mess, like she had been dragged through a bush backwards.

**When are you going to come? **

Tessa looked at the clock. 4 O'clock. She needed a shower, she smelled of lazy day anyway.

**Is 6 ok? Sorry I need to shower **

**Okay sounds fine. Are you going to stay?**

**If that's okay **

**Sure thing buddy xx**

Tessa went for a nice long shower and avoided looking in the mirror. She was pale and drawn, her clothes hung quite loose and she had lost her appetite. She massaged the shampoo into her hair and thought about her week. If she took away the parts involving Tatiana and Will and just thought about all her friends it was good. She didn't think she would see any of them but Jem for a while but she had fun with them this week. She got out the shower and wrapped a huge fluffy towel around herself, happy that it was so gentle on her raw, sore skin. She walked back to her room and collapsed on the bed, staring at the ceiling. She had absolutely no clue where Nate was and she found that she didn't really care. She had assumed that he would be the same old Nate, doting on anyone who would give him even a smidge of attention but now he only seemed to care about Jessie. He was rarely around and never helped Tessa around the house, ever. The aunts still weren't back so Tessa had to do all the housework on her own, Nate didn't help so she didn't really have a choice. She got up off the bed and raked through her drawers. All she could find where some disco pant leggings(the comfiest things ever) and an oversized Harry Potter t-shirt that was Nate's back when he was her Nate. She got up and went to the mirror, blow drying her hair and shoving it in a bun. She picked up her favourite bag, a marvel comics side bag, and shoved in her dance shorts, curling wand, movies, sweets and her book. She put on her winter jacket, and tartan scarf. She shoved on her uggs and left, locking the door behind her.

She crossed the road and got to Jem's quickly, hurrying because of the British weather. She rapped on the door 3 times and stood back, huddling into herself to keep warm.

"Hey," Charlotte said warmly as she opened the door. "I haven't seen you in a while." Charlotte was usually out when Tessa was round, either that or she was with Henry or asleep. Being pregnant was really taking its toll and Charlotte looked exhausted. Luckily Charlotte and Henry had a room downstairs and on the opposite side of the house otherwise the kids would keep them up all night.

"Hi" Tessa said, giving Charlotte an awkward hug around the baby bump. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know just the usual, exhausted and pregnant." They shared the usual pleasantries and Jem cam bounding down the stairs, noticing the ruckus. After Charlotte left to get Henry, Jem and Tessa went to get food.

"So, what do you want?" he asked with a sly smile.

"Do you even have to ask?" Jem opened the door to the fridge and showed Tessa a large collection of ice cream. Squealing Tessa ran into his arms.

"Oh Jemmy, you really are the best friend ever!" She said, giving him a big kiss on the cheek. Will chose that precise moment to walk into the room. All he could see was Tessa, standing comfortably in Jem's arms, her lips her head at his neck, her lipstick stains on his cheek.

"So you guys are a couple now?" He asked flippantly.

"What?!" Tessa spun around, her eyes wild and her hair hanging loose.

"So you two hooked up?" He asked, trying not to let his jealousy show.

"What? No-why... would you think that?" She asked.

"Well your lipstick is all over his face!" Will yelled, the green monster taking over him.

"So? We're just friends!" Tessa said.

"Prove it." Will said, almost calm again.

"Fine." Tessa said, pulling Jem in for a pull. They stood close together, kissing each other. They both pulled away laughing.

"That- was-so-wrong!" Tessa yelled in between laughter.

"I k-k-know!" Jem shouted from his place on the floor.

"Whatever." Will muttered as he got up from his seat and stormed off. Tessa and Jem didn't notice for about another five minutes, which happened to be the amount of time it took them to stop laughing. They both grabbed a pot of ice cream and went upstairs, having fits of giggles when they held eye contact. They flopped themselves down on the foot-on and watched all the Mulan films, in order. When they were half way through the second one Tessa decided to curl her hair. Tessa and Jem were going to the shops tomorrow so she may as well look nice. Jem helped her with the back and when they were done so was the film. Jem went to look for more Disney dvds in the old 'toy' room while Tessa went to get two more tubs of ice cream. When she was down stairs she noticed that Will was dozing on the couch, the TV blaring with some car program. She walked quietly through to the next room, only pausing for a minute on the way back to admire Will. He was leaning back, his whole body stretched out, his stomach was flat and a small amount of pale skin peeked out from under his black shirt, his chest was rising and falling with every breath and Tessa contemplated how someone who acted the way he did could look so innocent in sleep. She headed back upstairs, ice cream in tow.

"Pssst. Jem?"

"Yeah honey bun?"

"Can I pleeease go see the elusive Will's room?"

"Ummm, I don't know if-"

"Pleeeeeeease Jemmy!"

"Oh okay."

"Tessa walked through the door of Will's room. Her mouth gaped open, the room was lined with shelves and shelves of books.

"Oh my god"

"I know."

Tessa looked around the room. Shocked that she and Will had a common interest. She stared at the boxes on the ground. Boxes filled with newly delivered books. She opened a John Green book and smelled the inside, wanting that smell of new book. She opened the front page to notice that it was signed. She was holding something that John Green himself had held.

"Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god."

"What?" Jem asked, as an answer Tessa shoved the book in Jem's face. Her eyes were alight and her face was wild. She opened another box only to see something truly wonderful.

"Oh my god, I can't, even, how, what when. AAAAAAAH!" Tessa seemed to be having a fit, it mostly contained flailing her arms about wildly and yelling 'oh my god' every second.

"What? What is it?" Jem asked, thinking that there was truly something wrong. Tessa turned to him, her smile wide and her eyes filled with tears.

"What is it?" He repeated.

"Allegiant." She whispered.

"What?" Jem asked again, but he got no answer. Tessa was flying out the room, two books in her hand.

Tessa ran down the stairs towards the living room, she flew over most steps, feeling as light as air.

"Wiiiiiiiiiiiill!" She screeched as she ran into the room, she jumped into his lap, ignoring the pain.

"What? What's the matter?" He jerked awake, noticing the Tessa on his lap. "Am I dreaming?" He groaned.

"Nope. Or at least I don't think so." Tessa pondered. "Are these for real?" She held out two copies of Allegiant.

"Oh yeah. They sent two by mistake."

"TWO! YOU HAVE TWO AND I DON'T EVEN HAVE ONE?!" she yelled. "How did you get this?"

"I have a blog." He answered sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck.

"ME TOO!" Tessa smiled at him. "Can we read it? Pleeeeeease!"

"Umm, ok." Will smiled hesitantly at her. They both picked up a copy and began to read, Jem came downstairs shortly but left them to it. He went back upstairs and went to sleep. When he came back down a few hours later for some water he saw Will and Tessa crying in each other's arms. He smiled a sweet smile and walked away.

Tessa was crying uncontrollably in Will's arms, a wet patch of tears was appearing on his shirt. They had already discussed the book and were now just a pile of tears and emotions.

"I'm sorry." She said as she wiped her face.

"Sorry for what?"

"Your shirt." She said, with a small smile. "I got it wet."

"I did the same to yours" He said sweetly.

"Oh my god, it was so sad."

"I know, But it was right." He said back. Tessa agreed. Will pulled her back in for a hug but stopped half way, they were standing so close, sharing the same air, Tessa felt a tear roll down her face. Will slowly reached his hand up, he tucked her hair behind one ear and wiped away her tear with his thumb.

"It's ok." He whispered, leaning in towards her. Tessa could feel the heat of his body, their legs were almost pressing against each other, and she felt him lean down, joining his lips with hers. They melded together, a perfect piece of feels. Their tears ran down their faces but they never broke apart, they were as one. Will went to pull her down onto the couch but Tessa's sore back protested. She made an involuntary gasp of pain. She felt Will look up at her, but her eyes were shut. She felt ashamed.

"What is it?" He asked. Tessa shook her head, crying even more. This time it wasn't about the book.

"What? Can I see?"

"No-I" He pulled her down and placed her in between his legs, straddling her hips. He gently pulled up her shirt and gasped at the state of her.

"Is it- Is it at the front too?" He asked. Tessa nodded, ducking her head. Will turned her around and pulled her shirt off her.

"Have to say this isn't how I thought I would first see your bra."

"So you thought about it?" She asked through her tears.

"Tessa, this shouldn't have happened. Who did this?" Tessa shook her head, her eyes once again filling with tears.

"Was it-Was it Tatiana?" Will asked apprehensively. Tessa nodded.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"You shouldn't have to be." He pulled her close, holding her against him. Her head fit perfectly under his chin and he could feel the smoothness of her skin through his shirt, he pulled the throw around them and that's how they fell asleep.

* * *

**Let me know what you think please. Any questions or suggestions just comment and I will do my best :) Follow me on twitter TheMortalLlama and ask anything you want :)**

**Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time. Love you duckies xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi guys. So I won't be posting for a couple of weeks due to exams, sorry don't want to fail. I don't really like this chapter but I tried to keep up with what you guys wanted. Let me know what you think please, I'm not sure how I feel about it. I don't own these characters Cassandra Clare does. Anyways, thanks loves.**

* * *

Will stared tenderly at the girl lying on his chest. He tried to keep his breathing low and normal, trying not to wake her. He gazed down on her beautiful face. Her cheekbones glinted in the dim light, her eyelashes fluttered along with her dreams, he hoped they were good. He looked at her face her eyebrows, which were usually raised in either sarcasm or shock, lay flat and peaceful, her breath was slow and steady, her chest rising and falling. He tried not to let the fact that she was topless distract him. He waited until she was well and truly asleep before he put her t-shirt back on her carefully and carried her up the stairs. He placed her on the foot on and gave her a small peck on the fore head. He bit his lip as he thought of how she had been treated. It wasn't her fault, it was his. There was only one thing he could do about it. He went back to his own room and lay on his bed, anticipating what a fitful night's sleep.

Tessa woke up, staring at a ceiling that wasn't hers. She looked at the table next to her and saw the copy of Allegiant. Her eyes filled with tears and she had to tear her gaze away from the book. She looked down on herself and wondered why she was shocked to be wearing a t-shirt. Her cheeks flushed as she recalled the night before. A boy had seen her shirtless! She buried her head in her pillow and groaned. Why did this always seem so difficult? She flopped onto the floor in an unattractive lump, brushing the dust from her clothes. She quickly changed from yesterday's dingy leggings into her clean dance shorts. She pulled her hair half up and bounced down the stairs, in search of Jem. She came to an abrupt halt in the hallway when she heard murmured voices in the living room. It didn't sound like Jem so she just walked straight past. After Jem, coffee was the next most important thing. She walked quietly into the kitchen, trying not to disturb whoever the hushed voices belonged to. She saw Jem at the bunker and was overcome with a sense of relief.

"Thank God you're here!" She whisper shouted at him. "I thought you had left!"

"Just getting you some coffee love." He winked. At this she had to calm down, Jem was only being nice.

"I can make it." She hip bumped him aside. "You make some toast."

"K' doll." He put some bread in the toaster while she grabbed the coffee from the top shelf. When she turned back around she was shocked to see how close Jem was to her. She could feel his breath in her ear, his skin merely inches away from hers. She looked up at him. A picture of confusion painted on her face.

"What-" her words were cut off by the sensation of Jem's lips on hers. She melted into him. Not quite sure what she was doing. She liked Will but Jem's warmth and friendliness gave her a sensation of protection and comfort. Nothing compared to the passion and lust she felt with Will. But nonetheless it was nice. They both jumped as the toaster popped. She pulled apart from Jem laughing gently.

"What are you doing?" She asked softly.

"Just an… experiment."

"How was it?"

"Umm.. good. How was it for you?"

"Good.."

"Okay." He pulled her in once more, ignoring the now cold and stale toast. They stood like that for a while, growing stronger in one another's embrace. They finally broke apart when they heard raised voices from the living room.

"We should probably go-" He stopped talking when Tessa's fingers covered his lips.

"Shhh." Tessa wanted to hear this.

"I can't believe you're breaking up with me!" She heard a girl, who sounded suspiciously like Tatiana yelled.

"I saw what you did to Tessa! You're a complete bitch!" So it was Tatiana. Tessa hid a small smirk.

"You're an idiot if you believe her!"

"She's more trustworthy than you!"

"Oh. Really!" She heard a door slam. She heard some groans and humphs from next door, presumably Will. She heard him get up and plod up the stairs, slamming the door to his room.

"Well that was a palaver and a half." She muttered into Jem's neck, realising that they were still entangled. She felt his warm, thin chest rumble with laughter.

"Come on, let's get you some coffee." He said, stepping back.

Two hours later Jem and Tessa sat on Jem's bed, legs entangled, watching Role Models.

"So what was that earlier?" Jem mused.

"Who even knows" Tessa laughed.

"I wonder why he would break up with her though," He said "She gave him anything he wanted. Anything." He stressed the last word.

"That's what I heard." Tessa said bitterly. What she would give to do those things with Will. She got a shock as she thought this. She never even realised that thoughts like that were on her mind. She noticed Jem watching her as she was thinking.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nothing." Jem looked away flushing.

"What is it? You can tell me."

"Umm, I was thinking how pretty you are."

"What?!" Tessa looked up. "I'm not pretty. I'm so plain."

"I don't." He leaned across, kissing her on the lips.

"Oh Jem. I don't know."

"Yeah you do. We both need to get over them."

"How did you know?"

"Tessa, I know you."

"Oh. Okay." Jem leaned back down, kissing her again. He pulled away and they started to watch the film again. Giving each other small smiles, their hands intertwined on the bed.

After Role Models finished they went downstairs to get food and when they got back up they put The Hunger Games on the TV. Tessa was a huge fan of the books so she loved the film, Jem knew that. Tessa's eyes were streaming with tears when Jem leant across and gave her a kiss, her tears falling onto his face.. The door creaked open and Will came in, his mouth open as if he was about to say something. He stopped abruptly, noticing the two on the bed. They both saw the set of his jaw change as he understood what was happening. His eyes brightened, as if filled with tears.

"Bitch." He muttered as he slammed the door behind him. Tessa felt her face flush with embarrassment and shame. What was she doing kissing Jem when she liked Will more? What was she doing playing two boys at once? She would never have done this back at home. Tessa suddenly felt homesick. She pulled herself up off the bed, her head in her hands.

"I can't- I don't- this isn't me." She turned to look Jem in the eye. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I have to leave." Jem stood up, clearly stressed.

"Umm, okay. I mean- umm" He blustered. Tessa grabbed all of her stuff and fled the house. She sprinted across the road and ran into her room, throwing herself onto the bed face first. This wasn't her. She couldn't lead on poor Jem, who was clearly still stuck on Sophie, and she couldn't hurt Will either. She didn't know what to do. She was stuck in between two boys. One who cared for her, knew her, understood her. He made her comfortable. Or Will. Will who she didn't know. Who filled her with such fierce passion it almost scared her. She couldn't believe what she had done. She might have ruined her relationship with both of them. Jem wouldn't be her best friend and she didn't know why Will would ever talk to her again. _I wouldn't talk to me. Not after this. I practically cheated on him. _The tears rolled of her face and onto her pillow. She ignored the buzzing of her phone and she just lay there. Confused and lonely.

* * *

**So let me know what you think please! If you want you can follow me on twitter TheMortalLlama. If you do let me know :) See you in a few weeks. Love you duckies xxx**


End file.
